Un barco navegando
by Lluvisna
Summary: Había una vez un barquito chiquitito, que no podía, que no podía navegar, y en el mar que lo lleva despacito, una historia, una historia que contar.
1. Capítulo 1

**Este es un Fanfiction hecho con los personajes de la serie Happy Tree Friends, aunque en un universo alterno en donde son humanos y hablan español… Bueno, aparte cambio un poco las relaciones que tienen.**

 **Recordemos: La serie es producida por Mondo Media Minishows y el creador principal es Kenn Navarro.**

 **Nota 1: Querida lectora… No, mejor… ¡Samy! Especialmente a tu pedido, espero de verdad que te guste mucho porque si no es así fallé a mi propuesta.**

 **Nota 2: Mi primera vez haciendo algo con suspenso, y tengo que meterle romance, y yo misma me metí en el problema de manejar a diez personajes ¿Qué tan mal puede salir?**

* * *

Lunes.

—Lumpy, recuerda que tienes que hacerle una cirugía de rodilla a Mole en veinte minutos— Le recordó Giggles a través del celular en lo que él hacía su labor de jardinero.

— ¡Cierto! Ya voy para allá— Tuvo que dejar a medias el césped de Pop para subirse a su podadora y conducir en ella hasta el hospital.

Martes.

—Hola Lumpy, me acabo de acordar que tú me recordaste ayer que te acordara hoy sobre que tenías que ir a instalarle el wifi a Disco— Cuddles le recordó amablemente

— ¡Gracias Cuddles! Se me había olvidado pero ahora voy para allá— Colgó y se retiró antes de su trabajo de policía.

Miércoles.

—Te llamo ahora solo para recordarte que hoy tienes que pagarle a todos los trabajadores— Toothy le avisó de aquello antes de que fuera muy tarde.

—Gracias Toothy, ahora mismo abro el banco— Se quitó su sombrero de Chef y salió del restaurante dejando a Flippy solo en la cocina llena de muchos objetos corto punzantes.

Jueves.

—Hola Lumpy, escucha, solo te quería recordar que debes tomar tus pastillas para la memoria, están en el cajón de tus camisas— Dijo Petunia amablemente estando en el transporte público.

— ¿En serio? Gracias, sentía que me olvidaba de algo— Se estiró y salió de la cama para buscar esas pastillas.

Y finalmente llegó el viernes.

Y Lumpy sentía que se olvidaba de algo, tenía que recordar algo y era importante, importante porque lo tenía marcado en el calendario como día especial, su celular tenía una alarma con el nombre "salida" pero eso no le ayudaba mucho, no lograba recordar dónde era la salida ni con quién. Creyendo que en el pasado fue más inteligente se pudo a buscar por todo su hogar algún papelito que le recordara qué tenía que hacer para ese día.

Fue cuando su celular sonó y agradeció al aire, seguramente era alguno de sus amigos que le llamaba para recordarle lo que sea que tenía que recordar.

— ¡Hola! — Contestó sin más, sin ver siquiera el contacto que lo llamaba.

Un alegre "¡Yar!" fue la respuesta.

Era Russell, Lumpy se puso algo nervioso, esperaba que la salida no fuera con él porque si era así se molestaría mucho por el hecho de haberlo olvidado.

— ¡Lumpy! ¿Dónde estás? Te estamos esperando, eres el único que falta amigo mío— El temor del hombre se hizo realidad, la salida -que aún no sabía en dónde era- era con él y al parecer con otros más y eso solo lo hacía sentir peor.

—Pues, estoy en mi casa buscando la dirección del lugar, perdí el papel donde la anoté— Mintió en parte, esperaba que su amigo se apiadara de él y le dijera la dirección.

Primero hubo unos cuatro segundos de silencio antes de que el autoproclamado pirata hablara.

—Más rápido cae un mentiroso que un cojo y lo compruebo porque me faltan las dos piernas. Lumpy, es en el muelle que está prácticamente al lado de mi casa, tú lo conoces a la perfección y sabes cómo llegar, vamos a zarpar en el nuevo barco que me construí junto con Sniffles para probarlo ¿Recuerdas o no? ¡Cerebro de pez! ¡Mejor apresúrate para ver si no me entran las ganas de amarrarte al ancla! — Y colgó.

— ¿Se le olvidó? — Preguntó Sniffles que estaba a su lado.

—Sí— Luego se volteó para ver a los otros siete acompañantes que tendrían en su pequeño viaje —Parece que ninguno le recordó lo de hoy día— Habló fuertemente para que lo escucharan por sobre las voces de ellos que charlaban entre sí.

—Pues yo tenía que recordarle de una cirugía el lunes— Se defendió Giggles.

—Yo tuve que recordarle algo el martes— Levantó la mano Cuddles no queriendo cargar la culpa.

— ¡Yo el miércoles! — Le siguió Toothy.

— ¡Ayer! — Dijo Petunia.

—Bien ¿Entonces a quién le tocaba recordarle la salida hoy? — Preguntó el pirata cruzado de brazos.

Entonces Mime levantó la mano.

—Con razón— Susurró Russell —Bueno, ya no importa, ya viene para acá—

Eran en total diez los que abordarían el pequeño barco en un viaje de diez días, Russell y Sniffles se habían puesto de acuerdo para comprar lo necesario para armar un barco, el primero porque quería navegar cuando quisiera para ir en busca de diversión, el segundo lo necesitaría para alejarse de sus problemas de vez en cuando y para estudiar el profundo océano, cuando coincidieron y charlaron de asunto se pusieron de acuerdo con la meta. Tres años y estaba listo, hecho casi en su totalidad de madera que sacaron de uno de los robles más viejos de los alrededores, se esforzaron para que por fuera se viera completamente de madera, mientras que por dentro la cocina, el baño, la lavandería -Sí, le pusieron lavandería- eran de metales livianos y mármol, aparte Sniffles lo equipó con un motor interno y un filtro de agua, ambos creados por él y quería probarlos lo antes posible.

Tenían planeado ese viaje desde principio de mes, primero solo serían ellos dos, hasta que los otros deberes del genio aparecieron en su casa. Las tres chicas a las que estaba tratando con sus problemas llegaron para organizarse entre los cuatro con las actividades de las terapias, fueron más que todo porque sintieron que estaban siendo abandonadas porque ya nos las soportaba. Sniffles entonces pensó en llevar a las tres al viaje que sería terapéutico, Flaky se encontraría en el mar; algo que la aterraba pero que si lograba pasarlo bien lo vería con otros ojos, Lammy estaría lejos de cualquier pepino; lejos de personas que le tenían miedo, lejos de Pickels y se podría relajar con el suave balanceo de las olas, Petunia saldría de su casa; No tendría que pasársela limpiando porque el resto lo haría y le enseñarían que algo de suciedad no hace daño, aparte, podría apreciar mejor el mar y dejar de pensar que es uno de los contenedores de microbios más grande en el planeta. Antes de poder decirle a Russell sobre las nuevas invitadas él ya tenía más tripulantes, resultó que estando en su restaurante de comidas marinas escuchó a Giggles y Cuddles discutir sobre qué hacer por su primer aniversario de noviazgo, querían algo como un pequeño viaje pero que no fuera muy costoso, Russell no lo pudo evitar y alegre los invitó al viaje queriendo que vieran su nuevo barco, ellos aceptaron. Luego los dos dueños del barco estaban planeando cosas que todos pudieran hacer para entretenerse, fue cuando llegaron a la conclusión de que no eran precisamente divertidos ni sabían organizar actividades, por lo que recurrieron a un experto: Mime, con solo decirle que tendría una pequeña paga él aceptó gustoso llevar todo lo posible de su arsenal de trucos.

Pero no terminó ahí, los últimos dos entraron en los planes casi al final, cuando de repente Cuddles llamó diciendo que quería invitar a su amigo de toda la vida, aceptaron por… porque ni lo pensaron, a veces se preguntaban la razón de por qué tenían esos ataques de amabilidad, por último entró Lumpy, porque Flaky tenía miedo de viajar y que la dejaran sola, porque Russell se aburriría si no tenía con quien hablar, porque Mime necesitaría ayuda con algunas cosas, porque Cuddles era alguien que frecuentaba meterse en cosas peligrosas y habría que vigilarlo, porque Petunia y Giggles hablaron de que debía haber otro adulto confiable en el barco. Sí, Russell tuvo que invitar a Lumpy a una semana del viaje y por suerte aceptó, aunque siempre aceptaba todo lo que le propusieran, por algo tenía tantos trabajos.

Finalmente apareció Lumpy en su auto y bajó con una maleta.

—Perdón por la demora, estaba empacando mi maleta y no encontré ciertas cosas— Se excusó con Russell y Sniffles.

— ¿Será porque le dejaste a Russell tu maleta ya lista para que no se te quedara en la casa? — El chico con lentes señaló la maleta que estaba al lado del adulto con parche.

—Ah, eso lo explica—

—Bueno, solo subamos las cosas, ayuda a los que puedas— Dijo Russell quien tomó las dos maletas del recién llegado, la propia y la de Sniffles para ir subiendo las cosas.

Lumpy se acercó al muelle y vio el barco: Tres grandes troncos que iban en fila desde la parte de atrás a la del frente, las velas recogidas que lo confundieron; tenía entendido que el barco tenía un motor, todo el resto que igualmente era de madera hasta donde podía ver, cuando se acercó vio ventanas que daban a cuartos de madera pero con unos buenos televisores; lo que era raro, subió un momento solo para ver el resto y notó que en donde estaría el timón de un barco pirata había una gran estructura de tres niveles, el primero debería dar a los cuartos, el segundo tenía una puerta con el letrero de "Cocina y comedor", el último era una cabina que se veía muy moderna.

¿Qué clase de barco era ese? ¿Pirata? ¿Mercantil? ¿Un yate? Todo era una mezcla rara.

Escuchó a Giggles y Toothy hablar igualmente de lo extraño del barco mientras que Cuddles no hacía más que alabarlo, sabiendo que no era el único que lo veía un poco raro bajó por esas escaleras que parecían ser de madera pero en forma de eléctricas, iría a ayudar a subir las cosas.

—Yo te ayudo Flaky— Dijo Sniffles viendo como la pelirroja pasaba trabajo moviendo una caja de cartón.

—Gracias— Solo bastó que el chico la intentara levantar muy rápido para que se cayera y todo el contenido se dispersara en los tablones y unos pocos cayeran al agua.

— ¿Pastillas? — Vio muchos frascos de pastillas de muchos colores, algunas no estaban en frascos sino en cajas pero ese no era el asunto —Flaky ¿Qué son estas pastillas? — Le preguntó algo preocupado por su salud.

—Son para evitar el mareo— Ella comenzó a recoger sus frascos y cajas para devolverlas a la caja de cartón grande.

— ¿Sabes que solo estaremos diez días en el mar? Aquí hay pastillas como para un mes y eso si es que todos las tomamos— Explicaba imitando a la chica.

—Es mejor que sobre a que falte, además, me mareo muy fácil por lo que las tomaré más seguido—

—Te puedes intoxicar— Le avisó no queriendo que le ocurriese algo malo.

—Estaré bien— Aseguró y sujetó la caja indicándole a su amigo que debía ayudarla del otro lado, así levantándola al mismo tiempo evitaron un desastre.

— ¡Ey! ¡Lumpy! ¡Mime! ¡No es hora de jugar! — Estando arriba el genio les reclamó al par de hombres.

— ¿De qué hablas? Estamos subiendo las cosas— Contestó Lumpy ayudando al mimo con su equipaje.

— ¡No están subiendo nada! — Volvió a gritar, el resto los miró y es que en medio de ellos dos no se veía nada, pero se veían como si estuvieran haciendo mucho esfuerzo para levantar algo y mantener el equilibrio.

—Déjalos Sniffles, están subiendo las cosas de Mime— Los defendió Giggles quien estaba detrás de los dos subiendo por las escaleras junto a su maleta.

El chico de lentes solo suspiró, no iba a comenzar con peleas por lo que esperó a que terminaran de subir para bajar a por su demás equipaje.

Finalmente todos estaban arriba del barco y los dueños del mismo eran los más emocionados, subieron juntos a la cabina bajo la mirada del resto que se preguntaba cómo avanzaría el barco puesto que era una mezcla extraña entre lo tradicional y lo moderno. Entonces escucharon un fuerte ruido y vieron como las escaleras que se suponían eran de madera se estiraban volviéndose una rampa y luego entraba al interior del barco, después de eso pudieron ver como el ancla del barco subía lentamente, algunos -como Cuddles- se asomaron más casi estando a punto de caer, mientras otros -Como Flaky- solo se inclinaron un poco por curiosidad. Luego de que el ancla estuviera en su lugar pudieron sentir un leve temblor bajo sus pies lo que asustó mucho a la pelirroja quien tomó precaución y se acercó a uno de los botes salvavidas que colgaban de la parte exterior.

Finalmente se empezaron a adentrar al mar.

Y Russell junto con Sniffles comenzaron a festejar incluso fuera de la cabina.

— ¡No explotó! Salió perfecto— Celebraba el de lentes.

— ¡¿Explotar?! — Flaky se alarmó y se preguntaba si sobreviviría todo el viaje, de cierta forma ya tenía puesto un pie en el bote salvavidas.

— ¿Pudimos haber muerto apenas partiendo? — Preguntó Petunia al par de hombres de forma acusadora.

—Algo así— Respondió Russell.

—Pero ya no se preocupen, todo está bien ahora y seguramente el resto del viaje será tranquilo, relájense y disfruten— Habló Sniffles caminando a las habitaciones.

—Bien ¿Quieren jugar serpientes y escaleras un rato? — Dio la idea Toothy queriendo que el resto se distrajera y no pensaran en aquello.

—Sí— Respondieron casi todos.

— ¿Y Flaky? — Lammy la buscaba con la mirada.

—Estaba por allá— Señaló el rubio notando que la chica ya no estaba.

De igual forma Lammy se acercó al lugar y se asomó por el borde viendo a la pelirroja en el bote salvavidas.

— ¿Qué haces? —

—Aumento mis posibilidades de supervivencia—

—Vamos a jugar un juego de mesa—

—Que bien—

—Ven a jugar— Pidió dulcemente.

—Quizás más tarde—

—No, ahora— Y con algo de esfuerzo trató de meter a la otra de nuevo al barco.

— ¡No! ¡No! ¡Estoy bien aquí! — Flaky no era precisamente fuerte, pero sabía liberarse del agarre de la otra quien no podía sacarla.

—Yo ayudo— Cuddles se había acercado.

—Gracias—

— ¡No! — Y entre los dos lo lograron, no ilesos porque los tres se llevaron unos buenos golpes accidentales pero Flaky ya estaba en cubierta.

Tuvieron que arrastrarla entre los dos de los brazos para llevarla con el resto que en el suelo preparaban las cosas para el juego. Claro que Petunia primero puso entre ella y el suelo una de sus cobijas que había empacado, no estaba segura de si el barco había sido limpiado como se debía.

Russell feliz de estar en el mar caminó a proa para ver el agua salada chocar contra el frente, poco después a su lado apareció Lumpy a darle charla, algo que agradeció en ese momento ya que la compañía del otro siempre era bienvenida, en su conversación metían posibles sucesos que les podrían ocurrir aunque muchos eran algo fantasiosos pero no importaba, se entendían y les gustaba soñar con sirenas, tiburones de cincuenta metros, olas de mar gigantes, islas perdidas, tesoros y demás cosas, aunque no les fuera a pasar nada así podían entre los dos imaginar muchas aventuras.

Sniffles salió de entre la puerta que daba a las habitaciones con un gran aparato, consistía principalmente en un gran contenedor que tenía un cable y este terminaba en un contenedor más pequeño, se acercó al borde del barco y dejó caer el contenedor más pequeño al mar. Pues la razón principal por la que quería ir al mar en un principio era para estudiarlo, más tarde podría ponerle a ese barco un lugar en dónde tener un submarino pequeño que le ayudaría en su misión de estudiar mejor esos kilómetros y kilómetros de aguas profundas y llenas de misterio.

Se escuchaban las voces de los otros de fondo, casi todos molestaban mucho a Giggles y Cuddles por ser novios, bromeando con su relación y viéndolos divertidos mientras ellos estaban tomados de las manos a la par que jugaban.

Lammy trataba de concentrarse en jugar y divertirse, aunque se le veía algo de tristeza, porque a pesar de todo sentía que algo le faltaba pero trataba de no pensar en eso. Flaky ya se estaba relajando, olvidaba por esos momentos todas las posibles muertes que se le habían ocurrido en un principio. Petunia trabajaba en lo suyo, algo dubitativa cada vez que tenía que tomar los dados que pasaron por las manos de todos y tocaron el suelo en un par de ocasiones, pero seguía con el juego, trataba de no pensar en que los dados estaban llenos de bacterias. Toothy y Mime eran los que más se divertían en ese momento, porque no estaban pensando en nada más, solo estaban jugando antes de que llegara la hora del almuerzo.

Ese viaje en barco era algo simbólico para cada tripulante. Russell y Lumpy lo pensaban como una aventura, Cuddles y Giggles lo tomaban como un crucero romántico, Sniffles como una oportunidad de estudio y de superación para Flaky, Lammy y Petunia, por último Mime y Toothy lo veían como vacaciones muy divertidas que recordarían, se venían días para pasarlo entre amigos.

Y el motor del barco se detuvo a las dos horas de estar navegando.


	2. Capítulo 2

**Fic hecho con los personajes de Happy Tree Friends, pero estando en un universo alterno con varios cambios, como que son humanos… ya lo sé, es muy rara esta idea.**

 **Mondo media minishows es la compañía encargada de producir la serie, luego está Kenn Navarro como creador principal y después los guionistas, dibujantes, actores de voz y todos los que hacen posible que la serie exista.**

 **¿Yo? Soy una fan de la serie y me gusta escribir para mí y para otros, ¿Por qué? ¡Porque lo encuentro divertido! Quitando los bloqueos de autor y esos momentos cuando la escena no sale como yo quiero. Con este fic estoy aprendiendo a hacer suspenso, vamos que no es tan sencillo pero hay que esforzarse.**

 **Este fanfiction es especialmente para cierta lectora que lo pidió porque yo se lo ofrecí (¿?) Pero quien quiera lo lee que es gratis.**

* * *

— ¡¿Por qué se detuvo el barco?! — Como todos lo esperaban, Flaky fue la primera en entrar en pánico. Ya se había parado del suelo y miraba en dirección al bote salvavidas.

—Tranquila, estaba planeado que se apagara automáticamente luego de dos horas, hay que ahorrar la energía de la batería interna— Le explicó Sniffles sin verla, estaba concentrado en lo suyo —Dejaremos que las olas nos muevan un buen rato y cuando haya viento desplegamos las velas que para eso están—

—Buena idea, aunque hubiera sido genial que nos contaras que pensabas hacer eso— Le dijo Petunia algo molesta, ella por unos segundos también había pensado lo peor.

El chico se volteó para verlos.

—No lo pensé necesario en su momento, de igual forma ya se los expliqué, no teman que cada paso ya lo tengo pensado en cuanto a navegación junto con Russell—

— ¡Vayan preparando el estomago! — Con la pronunciación de su nombre apareció acercándose al resto seguido por Lumpy —El barco se detuvo según lo planeado y eso significa que empezaré a cocinar— Dijo alegre yendo a la cocina.

Enseguida los que estaban jugando se vieron decepcionados, no era que Russell cocinara mal, para nada, era que solo cocinaba "Comidas marinas" y pensar que eso sería lo primero en su primer día y quizás en todo el viaje era no era algo que les abriera el apetito.

— ¡Espera Russell! — La pelirroja se le acercó a paso apresurado —No tienes que cocinar, no es justo, el barco es tuyo y tienes que soportarnos, yo cocino por hoy—Se ofreció amablemente.

— ¡Yo te ayudo! — El resto levantó la mano entendiendo qué quería hacer Flaky.

—No, no, yo puedo sola— Insistió la chica dirigiéndose lentamente a la cocina.

—Pues bien, gracias Flaky, entonces el resto vayan guardando y prepárense— Mandó el pirata y el resto obedeció moviéndose con rapidez.

Fueron guardando las cosas y cada uno en su habitación correspondiente se lavó las manos en el pequeño baño que traía cada una.

Petunia se miró las manos; resecas, con leves manchas blancas, las yemas de los dedos tenían grandes grietas y la piel parecía despegarse, las consecuencias de lavárselas hasta con cloro por querer evitar tener bacterias, suspiró y abrió solo un poco el grifo para tener un pequeño chorro de agua, mojadas las manos abrió el paquete donde estaba el jabón y se provocó espuma, luego del enjuague cerró el grifo con el codo y sacudió las manos para secarlas, no iba a usar la toalla y aunque tenía la ansiedad de usar el cloro que era para el inodoro se resistió repitiéndose que el jabón era suficiente.

Lammy demoró más tiempo, mirándose al espejo se lavaba las manos sabiendo dónde estaba cada cosa, porque una suave voz que le susurraba al oído se lo decía, le daba un escalofrió cada silaba dicha dentro de su cabeza, pero era útil para no quitarle los ojos al espejo asegurándose de que estaba sola, completamente sola.

Finalmente ya todos estaban ya en la cocina-comedor, esperando en la mesa a que la pelirroja terminara con el rápido almuerzo que preparó, ya que decidió hacer pastas saltadas en verduras ya que según ella era sencillo.

—Deberíamos hacer rondas para la comida— Propuso la idea Cuddles cuando ya todo estaba servido.

—Suena bien— Apoyó Petunia la idea.

—Entonces yo cocino la cena y—

— ¡No! — Casi todos en la mesa interrumpieron al del parche.

—Más bien, es que no sería justo que cocinaras, déjalo todo en nuestras manos— Terminó por decir Toothy no queriendo que Russell se sintiera mal.

—Si ustedes dicen— Cedió.

—Yo hago la cena— Lumpy llamó la atención del resto, entre ellos se miraron y terminaron por dejarlo sabiendo que sabía cocinar bien, por algo era Chef, y critico culinario, y ayudante de cocina, y panadero, y dueño de un carro de comida rápida.

Siguieron comiendo entre charla y charla y con el sonido de las pequeñas olas, esas que no estando bajo la mirada de ninguno lentamente cambiaban su color, como si del fondo una tinta subiera y se expandiera en la superficie tiñendo justamente la zona alrededor de ellos a pesar de que el agua se movía siguiendo su rumbo.

Al terminar de cenar y que por votación Cuddles lavara los platos el resto fue a sus habitaciones para "digerir la comida mejor" descansando en las camas. Flaky se recostó unos diez minutos dando vueltas en su cama sintiendo la comodidad, estirándose y no importándole estar con los zapatos puestos, así hasta que escuchó como una fuerte ola chocó justo en su pequeña ventana que no se podía abrir, fue cuando algo de miedo le llegó, se abrazó las piernas y se puso a recordar todas esas películas de personas perdidas en altamar torturándose sola, aunque a los minutos recordó a Sniffles, el chico le había dicho que sería una buena oportunidad para vencer su miedo al mar por lo que se levantó para buscar las pastillas anti mareo que en ese momento no necesitaba, pero que al consumirlas la hacían sentir mejor consigo misma, pensando en que consumirlas le aumentarían el valor, aparte de que el sabor de ciruelas, fresas y naranjas le inundaban el paladar entreteniéndola del miedo, había buscado pastillas de esos sabores específicamente por eso, era relajante esos sabores cítricos en diferentes medidas, luego con los nervios bajos, cinco pastillas aún sin deshacer por completo en la boca y mirada decidida se asomó por su ventana para ver el agua.

Sus ojos se abrieron más, tembló un poco y se alejó, en lo que pensó fue en decirle a alguien lo que vio por lo que salió en busca de la habitación del genio.

— ¡Sniffles! — Llamó a la puerta golpeando insistentemente hasta que escuchó que sería abierta.

— ¿Sí? —

— ¡Hay tiburones o algo así asechando! ¡El agua está roja por la sangre seguramente! ¡Debemos alejarnos! ¡Es peligroso! — Le dijo con prisas.

—Flaky, no hay tiburones por aquí y menos en esta época del año, estoy seguro— Le informó esperando que se calmara.

— ¡Que el agua está roja te digo! —

—El mar suele verse de colores cálidos cuando atardece—

— ¡No es eso! ¡Ve y mira! — Sniffles resopló, pero salió del lugar a cubierta, lo mejor era ver qué era lo que estaba asustando a la chica para darle una respuesta lógica al asunto y que se calmara.

Ambos salieron y vieron a la Giggles y Cuddles en frente maniobrando con los celulares para tomarse una foto haciendo la posición del Titanic, algo aburrido según Sniffles porque esa pose la habían hecho mil parejas y más, las parejas deberían ser más originales, pero yendo al asunto se acercó al borde del barco siendo seguido por la pelirroja, aunque no tuvo que llegar al final para ver que efectivamente el agua no era del color habitual.

—Ah, te refieres a esto— Dijo como si ya supiera del asunto.

—Debió haber una matanza debajo del barco— Dijo temerosa su acompañante.

—No lo creo, si fuera sangre se vería distinto—

—Oigan chicos ¿Por favor nos toman fotos? — Llegó la parejita a interrumpir un momento.

—Claro— Respondió el de lentes tomando el celular de la chica.

—Chicos, ¿No creen que el agua está rara? Se ve roja, como si un animal hubiera hecho sangrar a otro hasta la muerte— Comentó viendo como los dos hacían poses para el recuerdo.

—Yo no la veo roja— Respondió Giggles asomándose —Es más bien color cobre caliente u ocre rojizo, aunque se ve con tonos de café cítrico—

—Ey, una foto aquí— Dijo Cuddles subiéndose al barandal y estirando la mano para que su novia subiera.

—No lo sé— Ella vio la mano ofrecido con inseguridad.

—Cuddles, bájate—

— ¡Es peligroso! Si te caes la criatura sentirá el movimiento brusco del agua y sabrá que algo cayó en su territorio y te comerá de un bocado, o peor ¡De a muchos bocados! —

—Solo será un momento, aunque me quedaré aquí si mi querida novia no sube conmigo— Insinuó viéndola.

—Bueno, pero solo una foto— Terminó por subir.

—Rayos chicos, bueno, no parpadeen que en serio deben bajar de ahí rápido— Sniffles tomó la foto en donde Cuddles abrazaba a Giggles desde atrás estando los dos en la baranda, algo le decía que el rubio acostumbraba a esas cosas y era por eso que tenía un mayor historial de muertes.

—Una más— Pidió Cuddles cargando a Giggles quien gritó de la sorpresa y el miedo acompañada de Flaky, que aunque no era ella la que estaba en los brazos del chico con mucho peligro de caer al agua tenía miedo de que su amiga cayera junto con él.

—No, no, no, era una foto, ¡Bájame Cuddles! —

—Eso sí que es peligroso, mejor bajen—

—La foto— Sonrió esperando al otro chico.

—Bueno— Le hizo caso y tomó al menos cinco fotos seguidas para que no hubiera necesidad de repetir eso y mantenerlos a salvo.

—Ya, bájame—

—Quizás una más—

— ¡Cuddles! — Le gritaron cinco voces a la vez y fue una en especifico la que lo hizo sentirse verdaderamente castigado y por eso tuvo la necesidad de bajar rápido, tanto así que no tuvo cuidado por lo que Giggles tuvo un aterrizaje a cubierta algo doloroso.

—No creas que no te vi— Dijo Lumpy detrás de la pelirroja, fue él quien le entró el miedo al rubio pues era como un padre. Estaba acompañado por Russell y ambos llevaban cada uno lo necesario para pescar.

—Solo era una foto— Trató de excusarse con el adulto.

—Más bien parecía que ibas a lanzar a Giggles por la borda— Habló Russell —Eso se hacía antes pero ahora se vería muy mal, ni yo la he lanzado, a ninguna porque me agradan y mira que tu tratando de deshacerte de ella— Decía divertido por la situación.

—No la iba a lanzar—

—Pero casi que nos vamos al agua los dos— La de cabello rosado ya estaba de pie revisando sus golpes.

— ¡Cuddles y Giggles se cayeron al agua! ¡Hay que salvarlos! — Una Lammy muy histérica salió para pedir ayuda, claro que su cara luego era de mucha confusión cuando los vio a los dos arriba del barco y secos.

— ¿Qué? No, no nos caímos, aunque casi— Le dijo Giggles viéndola extrañada.

—Pero, yo, los vi, los oí desde mi cuarto— Los seguía mirando siendo raro para ella que estuvieran ahí.

—Parecen que fantasmas de otras vidas nos asechan— Dijo Russell divertido y Lumpy lo miró con emoción pensando en lo genial que sería tener fantasmas, hablando de la adrenalina, porque fantasmas en sí no son divertidos.

—Lammy, tu y yo vamos a charlar un momento— Se le acercó Sniffles para ir a la habitación de ella, intuyó que fue una alucinación.

—Espera, Sniffles— Flaky se le acercó antes de que se fuera con la otra chica —El agua—

—Seguro solo deben ser algas marinas con muchos minerales que tiñen el agua, no te preocupes, ve a tu habitación que te atenderé luego de Lammy—

—Yo voy a ver cómo le va a Petunia—

— ¿Ah? ¡Pero Giggles! —

—Nada, de momento quiero ver a mi amiga, estoy molesta contigo por no bajarme cuando te dije— Hablaba sin detener su caminar siguiendo a los otros tres.

—Oye, no seas así ¿te gustaría que te dejara para hablar con Toothy? —

—Buena idea, ve a charlar con él para que te entretengas— Sentenció la chica, Cuddles algo molesto porque ella se molestó hizo lo que dijo, solo porque quería.

—Después tendré que ir a vigilarlos— Le dijo Lumpy a Russell ya cuando quedaron solos —Toothy y Cuddles juntos hacen muchos desastres— Terminó por decir más divertido que preocupado.

—Según yo todos hacemos desastres— Se encogió de hombros y se acercó a la borda para dejar la cubeta con carnada en el barandal, puso la caña de pescar en su boca y con la fuerza de su brazo entero dio un salto que lo dejó sentado para la acción.

El otro hombre se le acercó pescar a su lado.

—El agua parece sucia— Comentó Lumpy.

—Todas las aguas están sucias en mayor o menor medida, está agua lo que está es roja, no sé muy bien por qué pero creo que una criatura interesante puede caer en nuestra trampa— Relajado se puso a mover un poco sus patas de palo.

—Si alcanzamos a sacar algo del agua creo que podría cocinarlo—

— ¡Yar! ¡Una cena espectacular! ¿Te imaginas poner en la olla al último animal de una especie? —

— ¿Algo como un pez de cinco kilos y en vez de escamas pelo? —

—Con un par de ojos a cada costado—

—Con aletas gigantes y con dedos muy separados entre ellos—

—Con púas pequeñas en la cola—

—Y venenosas—

— ¡Yar! ¡Esa es la imaginación! Veneno que solo se puede curar bebiendo la sangre del mismo pez—

—Sí, porque con el veneno en la sangre padeceríamos de alucinaciones—

—Y dolor, mucho dolor, como una buena patada entre las piernas—

—O como cuando te rompen el corazón—

— ¿Literal o qué? — Le preguntó Russell mirándolo raro.

—Como cuando te rechazan— Le respondió.

—Bobadas, a quienes eso les duele es porque no tienen un corazón fuerte ejercitado por las emociones de vivir al borde del peligro, por eso hay que ser valientes y lanzarse, es entonces cuando nada de esas cosas emocionales te podrá lastimar mucho, pero es que hay que hacerlo de verdad, no dudar, que he visto marinos que se quedan escondidos en el barco apenas se avecina una tormenta y a esos que la muerte de alguien cercano los mantiene muertos en vida— Hablaba bastante seguro de sus palabras.

—Suena lógico, oye ¿Qué tan fuerte es tu corazón? —

—Lo suficiente como para no llorar si se mueren todos ustedes ahora o si el amor de mi vida me desprecia— Dijo hinchando el pecho de orgullo —Aunque no te niego que no podría sonreír un buen tiempo si alguna de las dos cosas sucede, que tampoco es para la risa—

—Tú la otra vez te reíste sobre mi tumba— Inclinó la cabeza al agua para que no pudiera verle el rostro.

— ¡Ah! ¡Olvida ya eso! Que en primera no era tu tumba, era el edificio caído dónde moriste porque no saliste a tiempo cuando tú mismo activaste los explosivos para la demolición, y en segunda, eso de que murieras por algo que tu provocaste es gracioso, vamos, admítelo— Con el garfio le empujó el hombro levemente como forma de compañerismo.

—Nunca lo olvidaré Russell— Fue recogiendo el dedal y tomó su balde con la carnada.

—No seas así de sensible, eh, Lumpy— Parecía bastante enojado.

Pero todo cambió rápidamente cuando el hombre de los ciento y un trabajos le vació el balde encima y puso le enganchó el gancho a la camisa para jalarlo y que se cayera.

—Este si es grande y raro, apesta un poco pero nada que limón y sal no arreglen en una carne— Sonreía travieso ante su acción.

— ¡Con que planeaste esto! ¡Pues esta presa va a luchar! — Exclamó quitándose el gancho con la mano.

Ya libre del agarre recogió su sombrero que estaba en el suelo, fue recogiendo el dedal y puso la caña en frente de sí.

— ¡En guardia! — Y movió su caña como si de una espada se tratara.

— ¡Adelante! — Lo imitó y comenzaron una pequeña batalla.

En cuanto Lammy y Sniffles entraron a la habitación de la chica se sentaron en la cama de ella.

—Bien Lammy, esto no es el consultorio pero creo que podemos hacer lo mismo acá que allá— Se acomodó mejor en su lugar viendo a la chica —Bueno, parece que alucinaste que Cuddles y Giggles se caían del barco, ¿Exactamente qué viste? —

—Justo frente a mi ventana, estaba viendo el mar rojo, cuando escuché sus gritos y los vi caer, el agua salpicó, el sonido del agua cuando algo pesado cae lo escuché, luego ambos sacaron la cabeza y me vieron, enseguida comenzaron a señalar arriba, lo tomé como que tenía que subir para pedir ayuda— Narró viendo sus manos que jugueteaban entre sí.

— ¿Estaban asustados? —

—No, solo al caer, porque gritaron, ya después solo señalaron arriba sin preocuparse, pero yo estaba preocupada por ellos—

—Bueno, pues no tienes de qué preocuparte, Cuddles estaba jugando en el borde del barandal con Giggles, pero no se cayeron al agua, más bien cayeron a cubierta, están bien, lo que tu viste debió ser algo creado por tu mente aburrida, dime ¿Has tomado los medicamentos? —

—Me dan dolor de cabeza y mareo, estamos en un barco, eso ya es para marearse— Respondió sintiéndose culpable de algo malo.

—Ya habíamos hablado de eso— Se acercó para ponerle una mano en el hombro —Pronto podrás dejarlas, de momento en todo el viaje deberás tomarlas antes de cualquier comida ¿Bien? Tu solo trata de disfrutar la paz que brinda estar lejos de los autos y las personas molestas, aquí estás rodeada de amigos, personas que te entienden y les gustar pasar tiempo a tu lado, pero sobretodo, personas Lammy, personas que te pueden abrazar— Terminó por acercarla un poco en un abrazo de poco contacto.

—Entonces ellos nunca cayeron—

—No—

—Debí hacer el ridículo—

—No, demostraste que los aprecias, eso no es ponerse en ridículo— Se levantó despacio del lugar —Ahora debo ir a ver a Flaky, tu busca a Mime para jugar que de seguro acepta— Le dijo sonriente antes de salir dejándola sola pensando en si hacerle caso o no.

— ¿Qué debería hacer? — Preguntó mirando a su costado esperando verlo acompañándola, pero no había nada, no esa vez, estaba sola, muy sola.

Sniffles tocó la puerta de la habitación de Flaky, ella le gritó que pasara y cuando entró vio el momento exacto en que ella se llevó un manojo de pastillas a la boca.

— ¿Te mareaste? — Ella negó y se puso a masticar en vez de esperar a que se deshicieran por la saliva — ¿Entonces? — Le preguntó cerrando la puerta detrás de sí.

—Me gusta como saben, y me calman— Él se sentó al borde de la cama viéndola apoyada en la cabecera y con un paquete de esas completamente vacío en la falda.

—Esos paquetes son de treinta— La chica asintió — Imagino que ya estaba abierto cuando zarpamos—

—No, lo abrí hace poco—

—Bien— Tomó la caja sin permiso para que lo mirara —Debes de bajarle a tu dosis, esto es peligroso—

—Me siento bien—

—Ahora sí, luego no, lo mejor será que me des todo tu arsenal de estas cosas—

— ¡No! Las necesito, me quitan algo de miedo—

—No sé como supuestamente hacen eso pero recuerda que estás aquí, conmigo, para eso, quitar un poco de tu miedo al mar— Flaky abrazó sus piernas —Ahora hablemos un poco de eso—

—El mar está rojo y parece no importarle a nadie—

—Es que no hay que preocuparse—

— ¿Por qué hacen eso? Nadie se suele preocupar por algo, soy la única que se preocupa todo el tiempo por las cosas peligrosas ¡Por eso terminamos muertos! Porque todos ustedes parecen inmunes al miedo cuando es necesario, el miedo nos mantiene vivos—

—Vivos con miedo, vaya forma de vivir ¿No? Las veinticuatro horas con los pelos de punta porque todo alrededor puede acabar con nuestra vida— En eso el barco se inclina lo suficiente como para que la mesita de noche se mueva un poco.

— ¡Se va a dar vuelta el barco! — Exclamó aterrada, el corazón acelerado, las palmas sudando, una ola golpeó su ventana y ella dio un brinco en su lugar, las piernas le temblaban al pensar en que ella estaba ahí, dentro del barco, debía salir, subir las escaleras, ir a un bote salvavidas, no, primero tratar de conseguir algo de comida y agua, luego al bote salvavidas, lo pensó otra vez y supo que aparte necesitaba algo para pedir rescate.

—Flaky, calma, controla la respiración, no pasa nada, es normal que los barcos se inclinen un poco— La veía ahí a punto de tener un ataque de pánico.

Todo se volvió a inclinar al otro lado devolviendo la mesita a su lugar bajo la mirada asustada de la pelirroja.

— ¿Ves? Todo tranquilo, como deberías estar tú—

Ella escuchó un par de olas golpear, pero seguidas, muy seguidas, como si una persona ahogándose estuviera tratando de escalar por el borde, pero eran olas, agua que golpeaba incesantemente y hacían su corazón palpitar cada vez más rápido.

— ¿Podemos salir? Quiero algo de sol— Quería principalmente estar cerca del bote salvavidas.

—Bien, salgamos— Se levantó y apenas ella hizo lo mismo el barco volvió a inclinarse llevándolos a la puerta.

Sniffles abrió y la dejó pasar, ella con pasos torpes por sentir las piernas pesadas pero temblorosas avanzó, el chico la seguía desde atrás notando que se apoyaba mucho en las paredes y que su andar era lento.

El lugar se seguía inclinando de un lado a otro, subir las escaleras fue más difícil que antes pero al final lo lograron.

La pelirroja vio como Russell, Lumpy y Lammy estaban sujetados de un lado, luego el barco se inclinó y ellos se sujetaron con fuerza, ella en cambio cayó porque sus piernas no le respondieron, la vista se le volvía nublosa y le picaban las manos, los pulmones, la nariz y el cuello se volvía frio.

— ¡Eh, Sniffles! Tenemos unos problemas— Habló Russell apenas lo vio cruzar la puerta.

—Nada que no podamos soportar— Dijo mirando cómo se inclinaba todo, en eso vio a Flaky en el suelo —Flaky, oye Flaky— Se inclinó el barco y él cayó al suelo.

Ella asustada se pegó a la madera y comenzó a avanzar a rastras al bote salvavidas de la mañana, fue cuando el resto de los tripulantes salió sintiéndose más a salvo cerca de los botes, ella llegó al mástil del centro y ante el movimiento del barco se sujetó un momento.

Uno de los baldes de carnada se deslizó a sus dedos golpeándolos, ante el dolor ella se soltó dejándose caer al costado.


	3. Capítulo 3

**Y aquí estamos en el tercer capítulo de este fic a pedido por regalo (¿?).**

 **Los personajes de Happy Tree Friends existen gracias a Kenn Navarro y Mondo media minishows, y no olvidemos al resto de personas que les da vida.**

 **Yo soy una persona que gusta de escribir, por eso lo hago y me gusta compartirlo para entretener a más personas totalmente gratis con mis fics, con este estoy escribiendo por primera vez suspenso por lo que me siento en una tierra minada queridos lectores y lectoras hermosas, espero no arruinarlo mientras avanzo. Que alguien me detenga cuando decaiga (?)**

* * *

Luego del almuerzo Petunia estaba en su habitación apenas sentada en su cama, luchando consigo misma para distraerse, el baño estaba cerca y tenía guantes, tenía cloro, tenía esponjas, podía limpiar el lugar quitándose el aire pesado de encima.

Pero se suponía que estaba en ese viaje para relajarse, para aprender que se puede vivir sin escoba en mano y desinfectante en los bolsillos.

En un momento tocaron a su puerta y luego de un instante de duda dejó que Giggles entrara hablando de que Cuddles a veces hacía unas locuras que la asustaban mucho.

Conversaban como las buenas amigas que eran hasta que notaron que el barco se balanceaba más de lo usual, ya cuando una de las inclinaciones fue muy importante decidieron salir encontrándose con los demás en el camino.

Lammy luego de estar sola un buen rato pensó en que lo mejor era salir sola para admirar el cielo, caminó por el pasillo notando la inclinación del barco, no era algo muy grande pero era más notorio, al salir vio a Russell y Lumpy mirando a un borde, luego se miraron entre ellos preocupados y de nuevo al agua, ella se les acercó a preguntar qué veían y solo le respondieron que se preparara para unos minutos muy movidos.

Toothy estaba bastante feliz en su cuarto viendo una película cuando su mejor amigo tocó su puerta y eso era extraño para él, se suponía que estaría con su novia, le abrió encontrando al rubio un poco molesto que comenzó a explicarle la situación.

—A este paso Giggles pensará muy seriamente sobre ir con casco, rodilleras y chaleco antibalas a sus citas— Le dijo luego de oír todo lo ocurrido arriba.

A su amigo eso no le dio y a la vez sí algo de gracia, al rato estaban hablando sobre "Como tienes que tratar a tu pareja si no quieres que te deje" y en medio Cuddles dijo la frase del año.

—Pues tú siempre has sido soltero, no tendría por qué escuchar tus consejos sobre amor—

—Pero a pesar de eso tengo más sentido común, yo sé que no está bien tratar de lanzar al amor de tu vida por la borda de un barco—

— ¡Que no la iba a lanzar! — Y en eso una gran ola golpeó la ventana con una fuerza tan grande que pareció que el agua tenía el propósito de entrar y el barco se inclinó un poco.

Se miraron entre ellos un momento antes de que barco se inclinara otra vez, y nuevamente en intervalos de tiempo cada vez más pequeños, hasta que Toothy decidió que debían salir para evitar que algún mueble los lastimara, más bien a Cuddles que parecía un imán viviente para el desastre y la muerte.

Mime en su habitación preparaba los objetos que planeaba usar ese día en un rato y su función de la noche, si le iban a pagar por entretención iba a cumplir con su deber, en un momento estaba revisando el liquido combustible especial cuando hubo una inclinación lo suficientemente importante como para hacerlo cerrar la botella no queriendo causar un desastre. Se asomó por la ventana viendo el mar rojo, eso lo preocupó, pero a los segundos de estar viendo el mar quedó hipnotizado por el movimiento de las olas, se alejaban del barco y se acercaban a mucha velocidad para terminar chocando con el barco tratando cada vez de llegar más alto.

El chico al ver que el agua ya llegaba a su ventana por el balanceo sintió que era llamado, un sonido, una voz encantadora, un hilo invisible que le indicaba un camino que constaba de salir, subir y caer.

No resistiendo salió de su habitación viendo a los otros que estaban en el pasillo, él solo avanzó con el resto siendo el último en salir y fue recién ahí, luego de caer por la inclinación y escuchar los gritos del resto que se dio cuenta de que estaba en peligro.

Todos ellos habían salido en orden y apenas ponían un pie afuera se iban a un lado del barco dependiendo de a donde se inclinaba el mismo, vieron a los otros luchando por no moverse tanto y a la pelirroja a bordo arrastrándose por el suelo al mástil del centro.

Flaky chocó con el borde del barco al igual que casi todos los demás, la espalda le dolió y el resto se llamaban entre gritos para asegurarse de que estaban bien. Entre voces escuchaba su nombre, de tanto en tanto la nombraban queriendo alguna respuesta de su parte, ella en un momento solo pudo ponerse de pie para sujetarse en el barandal con fuerza.

El mar era rojo, como sus ojos, como su cabello, como la sangre, un completo rojo que ella sabía no era normal, mirando el agua se dio cuenta de que no se comportaba como agua común, esa se pegaba a los bordes formando millones de dedos pequeños que en conjunto empujaban para inclinar todo mientras las olas de atrás ayudaban. Estaba segura de que eso era lo que pasaba, el agua movía todo el navío deseando que alguno de ellos cayera, no imaginaba para qué el mar los querría pero la idea no le gustaba, con fuerza se sujetaba para no resbalarse y seguir golpeándose con lo que se encontrara en su camino. En una de esas su cara quedó a un metro del agua y pudo verse, pero no era ver su reflejo, pudo verse muerta, apenas flotando a unos centímetros bajo el agua con la boca abierta por tratar de respirar, los ojos dañados y los brazos en alto queriendo nadar a la superficie.

Dio un grito muy alto antes de darle la espalda al barandal para ver la cubierta y por poco cae pero se sujetaba como podía, el resto la miró con algo de comprensión pues se la pasaban gritando de miedo en ese momento.

Cuando hubo otra inclinación fue una tan grande que el cabello de Flaky tocó el agua y aquellos que estaban del otro lado prácticamente estaban suspendidos en el aire, los que la acompañaban de ese lado eran Mime y Lammy, aunque a los segundos Toothy se les unió porque cayó.

La pelirroja sintió que le jalaban el cabello y que esa posición del barco demoraba más de lo usual, luego otro tirón y finalmente uno muy fuerte que le tiró la cabeza bastante, haciendo esfuerzo volteó la cabeza para ver qué le jalaba encontrándose conque una mano era la responsable, pero no era cualquier mano, era su propia mano, su cadáver la sostenía fuertemente y la jalaba.

Finalmente fue llevada al agua pues del pánico quedó paralizada y no se sostenía, apenas el resto se dio cuenta todos -menos el mimo- gritaron su nombre, Cuddles decidió soltarse para ir en su ayuda pero apenas lo hizo el mar soltó esa parte del barco haciendo que volviera a su posición normal en un movimiento muy brusco que hizo que el rubio se golpeara con la cubierta.

Lo siguiente fue que Lammy se lanzó.

— ¡Lammy espera! — Trató de decirle Sniffles, la chica saltó sin planear nada y sin seguridad.

— ¡Mujeres al agua! ¡Mujeres al agua! ¡¿Dónde están los salvavidas?! — Giggles corría de un lado a otro buscando señal de vida de alguna de las dos.

—Aquí hay un par pero hasta que no las veamos no sirven— Dijo Russell mostrando los dichosos objetos.

Todos preocupados se pusieron a ver el mar y gritaban esperando alguna señal de vida, se movían, chocaban unos con otros, recorrían todo el barco con prisas.

Hasta que finalmente Mime tuvo suerte de verlas asomar la cabeza en la popa, estaban a un par de metros atrás pero estaban ahí, Lammy sujetando a Flaky que no se movía. Sin pensarlo mucho se acercó hasta donde estaba el resto y se puso a señalar desesperadamente en esa dirección pero fue ignorado.

— ¿Alguien ya las vio? — Preguntó Sniffles viendo al mar.

— ¡No! — Le respondieron con nerviosismo al no encontrarlas pero Mime levantaba la mano y la agitaba a la vez que asentía.

—Pues sigan buscando— Ordenó el de lentes y para ese momento el chico mudo se desesperó, Tomó a Toothy del brazo que era el más cercano en ese momento y comenzó a arrastrarlo.

— ¡Oye! ¿Qué sucede? ¿A dónde me llevas? — Preguntaba extrañado por la situación.

— ¿A dónde van? — Preguntó Lumpy.

— ¡Chicos! ¡No hay tiempo! ¡Hay que buscar a Flaky y a Lammy! — Exclamó Giggles siguiéndolos.

Cuando por fin logró llevarlo al lugar comenzó a señalar.

— ¿Qué quieres que mire? — Pero por obra de quién sabe qué, no miró el mar, lo miró a él.

—Por aquí ya revisé yo, no creo que estén— Les dijo la chica de cabello rosado apenas los alcanzó.

Lo siguiente fue que Mime lanzó a Toothy al agua, en situaciones desesperadas medidas desesperadas.

— ¡¿Qué hiciste?!— Como lo esperaba Giggles se acercó para ver el borde y en eso también vio a lo lejos a Lammy moviendo un brazo queriendo que la notaran.

— ¡Eso no fue divertido! — Gritó molesto Toothy al sacar la cabeza del agua.

— ¡Tenemos a tres personas en el agua! ¡Por aquí! — La chica con los buenos pulmones que tenía pudo llamar la atención del resto para que ayudaran.

Flaky solo se dejaba sostener de Lammy, sintió que se movían un poco pero no prestó demasiada atención a eso, estaba temblando por debajo del agua y no solo de frío, pequeñas lágrimas salían y se confundían con las gotas de agua que escurrían de su cabello.

Al ser arrastrada bajo el agua sintió el cuerpo demasiado pesado y los pulmones junto con el corazón parecían ser aplastados, todo a su alrededor era rojo, muy rojo, los ojos le ardían y aún así se negaba a cerrarlos por ese miedo de no ver qué sucedía a su alrededor, se fijó en que lentamente el agua tomaba una textura diferente, hilos la rodeaban por doquier y le costaba mucho mover los brazos, al tiempo casi todo a su alrededor era cabello, cabello pelirrojo como el suyo, o más bien el suyo, muchas cabezas aparecieron de entre las hebras y eran ella, no tardaron en mostrar sus cuerpos heridos, aplastados, quemados o simplemente muertos, si no recordaba mal eran todas las formas en las que ha muerto desde que tiene vida, lo supo porque se vio a sí misma como una bebe completamente azul recordando que Lumpy le dijo que su madre no pudo darle a luz a tiempo y murió por falta de oxigeno, pero vivió al día siguiente, y sigue viviendo, muriendo y viviendo y aún así morir no era algo lindo, nunca lo sería y siempre querría huir de la muerte.

Algunos cadáveres eran muy similares en cuanto a cómo terminaron, pues se suelen repetir ciertas muertes a lo largo de esa vida, como siendo aplastada.

Pronto los cadáveres se le acercaron como si una corriente marina los llevara hasta ella que ya le costaba mantener la boca cerrada, mientras se acercaban esos cuerpos atrapándola en una enorme red de cabello rojo recordaba cada una de sus muertes, cinco segundos cada una y en cada una quiso gritar, se pudo ambas manos cubriendo su boca y nariz para evitar eso, detestaba morir y no iba a gritar.

En un instante se vio a si misma ahí, en el agua, rodeada de cabello y con todos los cadáveres colgados de su cuerpo llevándola a las profundidades hasta que finalmente el aire se le escapó.

Era como ver el futuro, entró en pánico nuevamente, se movió bruscamente queriendo alejar a todos esos cuerpos, puso más presión en su nariz y en sus labios, los pulmones palpitaban y sintió que se encogían un poco, temblaba mucho sin poder controla su cuerpo, apenas podía impedirse respirar. Fue cuando entendió que estaba en el mar, que aunque lograra llegar a la superficie marina estaba muy lejos de tierra firme. Ante el pensamiento se encogió, puso sus piernas cerca de su pecho queriendo sentirse pequeña, muy pequeña en el inmenso mar.

Fue cuando la tomaron de los pelos y dio un grito que le quitó la mitad del poco aire que le quedaba aumentando esas ganas de abrir la boca para llenar los pulmones, a los segundos salió del agua respirando y tosiendo, fue sujetada por debajo de los brazos, escuchó una voz llamarle y supo que Lammy la rescató.

"Pero no por mucho"

Estaban lejos de cualquier ayuda, solo se tenían entre ellos, no podrían durar mucho si el mar seguía en su contra.

Lo siguiente de lo que fue consiente es que la estaban elevando, Lammy la trataba de mantener sujeta a un salvavidas y las estaban subiendo a las dos al barco.

—Casi las pierdo— Susurró para sí Sniffles cuando las dos chicas se encontraron a salvo, de igual forma Russell lo escuchó y supo el por qué del comentario, el joven se sentía responsable por lo que le pudiera suceder a sus tres pacientes.

Era mucho que un chico de diecinueve tuviera que cuidar a tres de veintiuno.

—Sniffles— Lammy lo nombró y él rápido se arrodillo para escucharla —Creo que estoy empeorando— Le informó, el joven la miró un momento bastante preocupado.

—Primero te tomarás un baño, te secas y luego vamos a hablar— Ella asintió y luego la ayudó a levantarse.

Mientras, Lumpy atendía a Flaky, se la dejaron en sus manos porque tenía un doctorado en kinesiología, en nutriología, en cardiología y aparte era salvavidas.

Y confiaban en él aunque sabían que todos sus títulos los obtuvo prácticamente imprimiéndolos y sellándolos él mismo.

Es que en donde vivían necesitaban de todo y rápido.

Lumpy primero pidió agua fría, a lo que Cuddles sin pensarlo fue a buscar una botella con hielo, cuando la tuvo el mayor le echó el agua en la cara a la joven que reaccionó sacudiéndose, entonces Lumpy pidió unas cinco toallas que Petunia buscó con rapidez, estas sirvieron para secar un poco a los tres que estuvieron en el mar y las otras dos fueron para el piso del lugar, al final fueron mandados a bañarse con agua tibia y a descansar hasta la cena.

Ya calmadas un poco las aguas varios de los que estaban en el barco decidieron explorar por ahí a ver qué cosas podían hacer, era lo mejor según ellos, olvidar el mal rato con algo de entretención y para eso Mime estaba presente, para hacer malabares con lo que sea que los otros encontraran por los alrededores. No es que no se preocuparan por los peligros o sus amigos, es que luego de tanto vivir con la muerte preferían pensar lo menos posible en ello, distraerse, sonreír luego de que las angustias se calmaran y todo estuviera tranquilo.

A excepción de Petunia, quien bajó con los tres tripulantes mojados para ir a su cuarto, algo de lo que Sniffles se dio cuenta y por eso la siguió.

La adrenalina de antes y tantos sustos seguidos la llenaron de sudor, Petunia detestaba el sudor, odiaba la sensación de estar pegajosa, el frio que le daba el aire por chocar con su cuerpo, pensar que cada gota deslizándose por su cuerpo salieron de sus poros que ya de por si estaban sucios, gotas llenas de microbios dejando un rastro por donde pasaban, no lo soportaba, quería bañarse, la necesidad era mucha, se sentía asquerosa y detectaba cierto olor en su cuerpo, uno nauseabundo para ella y que quería quitarse lo más pronto posible.

— ¿Petunia? — Sniffles llamó a su puerta.

— ¿Sí? — Preguntó sin abrir.

— ¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Hay algún problema? ¿Quieres hablar? — Preguntó con calma y un deje de preocupación, ya estaba tomando su papel de psicólogo.

—Me siento mal, muy mal, soy un asco, me siento del asco y no quiero hablar, en serio— Respondió sin acercarse siquiera.

—Vamos, podemos hablar un poco, pero me gustaría que fuera viéndonos cara a cara—

Ella se lo pensó por un minuto entero hasta que finalmente, luego de un sonido de hastío abrió.

—Gracias— El chico entró sin más al lugar.

—Planeaba bañarme— Sniffles la miró.

—Es un poco temprano para eso—

—Pero no lo soporto— Dijo acercándose a la puerta del baño.

—Exactamente ¿Qué es lo que no soportas?—

—El sudor, está en todo mi cuerpo, es horrible, el susto de antes me ha hecho sudar mucho, apesto, estoy sucia, todo es un asco— Se volteó para mirarlo, él ni se había sentado en algún lado, estaba de pie en medio del cuarto.

Sniffles la miró, atento a su ropa y a su piel en busca de la suciedad de la que tanto hablaba Petunia, se fijó en las axilas de la ropa, en el cuello, en la frente.

—Escucha, estás bien, la sensación se te irá en unos minutos, no es nada grave—

— ¡Estoy toda sudada! ¡Necesito bañarme! —

—Ni siquiera se te ve la ropa sudada, usas buen desodorante al parecer—

—Pues sí, porque si no todo el tiempo estaría empapada—

—Pero ahora no lo estás, solo estás acelerada, no necesitas bañarte, en serio— La realidad era que luego de algo así es bueno un enjuague, pero quería que se comportara como alguien más estándar que no está atento a esas cosas todo el tiempo.

—Huelo horrible—

—Claro que no—

— ¡Desde allá no lo puedes saber! Pero yo sí, mi cabello tiene una mezcla de sudor, mugre y agua salada, es algo muy fuerte— Dijo agarrando un buen mecho para mostrárselo.

Algo dudoso se acercó, tomó el mecho y olió ligeramente el cabello.

—Oh, que buen shampoo, deberías decirme cuál es— Le dijo con una ligera sonrisa.

—No estoy jugando, dime la verdad, apesto—

—No, y no estás sucia, estás bien Petunia, y puedo asegurar que todos aquí opinarían lo mismo que yo, escucha, si te preocupa un poco tu aroma puedes echarte un poco de loción y problema resuelto—

—No tengo—

—Eso es raro, usualmente las personas empacan una—

—Yo no, las lociones solo disfrazan los aromas y sus químicos se pegan a la dermis, si uno quiere oler bien hay que bañarse como es debido—

—Entonces, solo descansa un rato y luego sube para entretenerte, Mime hace un buen trabajo— Le iba a poner una mano en el hombro pero ella se alejó.

Hacía tiempo no se alejaba ante ese contacto.

—Tu mano debe estar sudada por la adrenalina— Le dijo la chica.

—Bien, si tu lo dices, pero quiero que entiendas que por lo menos tú estás más limpia que cualquiera de aquí. Yo ahora me voy a ver si Lammy está lista— Se acercó a la puerta.

— ¿Dices que no debo bañarme? — Ante la pregunta se volteó para verla, las manos sueltas, la cabeza un poco agachada y miraba el baño.

—Antes te bañabas unas cinco veces al día, ahora solo lo haces en las mañanas y antes de dormir, es lo necesario a menos que te ensucies mucho, ahora te ves bien, estás perfecta, las pocas bacterias que tienes en el cuerpo no son nada— La vio asentir algo más tranquila —Que te vaya bien— Se despidió.

La chica se alejó lentamente de la puerta del baño y se sentó en la cama.

"No te angusties" Comenzó a calmarse a sí misma "Lo puedes hacer, esto se puede, recuerda, unos pocos gérmenes no pueden hacerte daño" pensaba mientras jugaba con sus manos. Al final no pudo con tanta angustia y fue al baño a lavarse las manos, la cara y las orejas, se detuvo ahí diciéndose que era suficiente, que era exagerada, que no necesitaba más, volvió a su cama para sacudirla un poco y encendió la televisión.

— ¿Lammy? ¿Estás lista? — Preguntó frente a la puerta de la chica.

—Sí, pasa— Entró para verla apoyada en el respaldar de la cama.

—Bien— Cerró la puerta y se acercó a la chica —Me dijiste que empeoraste, ¿En qué sentido? —

—Vi muchas cosas debajo del agua— Respondió sin ganas, sin emoción, porque no le sorprendía retroceder, seguramente tendría que volver a consumir más pastillas y terapias más largas, ya había sucedido y todo era un ciclo.

—Bajo el agua hay muchas cosas—

—Vi cabello Sniffles, una gran bola de cabello rojo flotando, al acercarme pude distinguir a muchas Flakys, todas ellas con cuerpos destrozados y desde arriba vi a la que salvé, supe que era ella a la que tenía que sacar porque estaba entera y trataba de aguantar la respiración, las otras no, estaban muertas— Le habló sin mirarlo, solo abrazaba sus piernas desilusionada, sintiéndose torpe por regresar a las alucinaciones grandes, se suponía que estaba avanzando.

—Eso es nuevo, en serio, y no sé bien cómo interpretarlo— Soltó al aire aunque luego se arrepintió, era el psicólogo de la chica y debía demostrar que sabía todo lo que hacía.

—Estoy loca— Dijo con simpleza.

—Has estado mejorando, escucha, eso que viste y lo de antes con Giggles y Cuddles solo deben ser jugarretas, estás nerviosa, intranquila porque tienes algún temor, ¿Cierto? — La vio pensativa por unos momentos.

—Antes de subir, me detuve a pensar que soy capaz de asesinarlos a todos y nadie me encarcelaría, pensar que de un momento a otro me quedaría sola por matarlos me hizo sentir muy triste—

—La soledad— Dijo seguro —Otra vez nos enfrentamos a ese temor tuyo—

—Sí— Aparte de decirlo asintió.

— ¿Fuiste con Mime antes como te dije? — Ella negó.

—Salí sola, antes de que todo el barco decidiera moverse como loco—

—Bien, y, señorita Lammy ¿Por qué no saliste a cubierta con compañía? — Su tono era de un falso enojo hacia ella.

—Pensé que era lo mejor—

—El ser humano es social por naturaleza, deja de tener ese pensamiento de que alejarte para mantener al resto a salvo es una buena idea, lo mejor es que interactúes con el resto, cuando tengas más amigos que te apoyen más rápido dejarás a esos amigos tuyos y será cuando de verdad tendrás a todos a tu alrededor felices— Habló refiriéndose a las alucinaciones como los amigos actuales de la chica, solía imaginar personas a su alrededor que no estaban y escuchaba conversaciones de cosas que ella conocía, algunas veces terminó metiéndose en la charla con esas personas que no estaban ahí.

Su soledad aumentaba todo eso, luego de muchas muertes provocadas por su alucinación más especial: El señor Pickels, ella se fue alejando pasando casi todo el tiempo en casa por querer proteger al resto.

—No creo que alguien quiera hablar conmigo ahora— Se quitó algo de cabello de la cara y suspiró cansada.

—Cuddles y Giggles ya deben estar acaramelados— Lanzó el comentario al aire, eso mismo le pareció raro a su compañía.

— ¿Y? —

—Toothy ya debe de estar arriba, seguramente buscando algo que hacer, creo que podrías hablar con él sobre lo fría que está el agua y lo molesto que debe ser que te lancen por la borda—

—Sí—Dijo divertida.

—Entonces levántate que ahogarte en tu habitación no es divertido— La jaló un poco del brazo, como los niños que quieren arrastrar a sus madres al pasillo de los juguetes o dulces.

—Okay, okay, ya voy— Se levantó de la cama, se tomó su tiempo en ponerse los zapatos siendo apresurada por el chico hasta que salieron, en el pasillo era empujada por él de dos formas.

—A la próxima hazme caso y entretente con alguien, nada de divertirte sola que para eso vivimos en sociedad, y ni creas que puedes convencerme con esa escusa de que no sabes iniciar conversaciones, un saludo ya es un comienzo y créeme que todos a los que conocemos les encanta parlotear, si tú no hablas ellos lo harán por ti— Hablaba detrás de ella con sus manos en la espalda femenina asegurándose de que no retrocediera.

—Bien, entiendo, entiendo, en serio— Apreciaba que la quisiera ayudar todo el tiempo con su problema.

Cerca de las escaleras estaba la habitación de Flaky, Sniffles al verla se detuvo y eso llamó la atención de Lammy.

—Ve arriba, debo hablar con Flaky— La chica asintió entendiendo la situación.

Golpeó la puerta con suavidad, no quería asustarla más de lo que seguro ya estaba, a los pocos segundos la puerta se abrió mostrando a una pelirroja más calmada de lo usual.

—Debo decirte que te esperaba ver peor—

—El agua caliente relaja mucho— Lo dejó pasar creyendo que tendrían una sesión rápida.

—Escucha, sé que te debió dar mucho miedo lo de antes y más encima te caíste al agua, eso no estaba planeado y aunque no caiga en mi poder controlar la naturaleza tu confianza estaba en mi y en Russell, te hemos decepcionado seguramente, ya no te debe parecer buena idea estar en el barco ni divertido ni relajante, comprendo, pero tienes que saber que a pesar de todo creo firmemente es que este viaje te puede ayudar bastante, no hay que negar que el mar es peligroso pero también puede ser algo muy hermoso, espera a la noche para que veas la luna y— Cayó en cuenta de que en todo su monologo ella no había ni parpadeado.

— ¿Qué ocurre? — Le preguntó Flaky cuando se detuvo.

— ¿Estás bien? —

—Sí— Respondió sin expresión alguna, ni se había movido de su lugar luego de abrirle la puerta.

—No es necesario que te hagas la fuerte, nadie te va a juzgar por eso—

—Ya se me pasó el miedo, si hubieras llegado antes me hubieras encontrado llorando, pero ya estoy mejor— Hablaba mecánicamente.

—Lo siento—

—No tienes que preocuparte, debo ayudarme a superar todo, no puedes estar todo el tiempo a mi lado y hoy logré tranquilizarme sola, ahora solo quiero tomar una siesta antes de la cena—

— ¿En serio estás bien? —

—Sí—

—Flaky, estoy aquí para—

—Siempre eres de ayuda, tanto así que ahora no estoy asustada—

—Si tú lo dices— Le parecía extraño que no mostrara expresión alguna, pensó en que sería algo del momento, que ella no quería abrirse en ese instante y no iba a obligarla, la visitaría en la noche.

Cuando se fue dejó a Flaky sola con su futuro cadáver, desde que entró se veía a sí misma muerta cerca de la cama, pero al contrario de las otras bajo el agua, esa visión la relajaba, le quitó el miedo, verse ahí algo apoyada en la cama estando sentada en el suelo sin respirar era hipnótico.

Arriba las cosas estaban mejores, Lammy ya estaba hablando con Toothy, Cuddles y Giggles eran grabados por Mime como recuerdo para el viaje, Russell y Lumpy volvieron a pescar y Sniffles decidió ir a ver los controles queriendo ver si de casualidad se acercaban tormentas a su ubicación.

Acercándose la hora de la cena finalmente Lumpy consiguió sacar un cangrejo del agua y gritó diciendo que haría sopa del animal, los que lo alcanzaron a escuchar suspiraron rendidos menos Russell, él estaba feliz por la propuesta.

Flaky y Petunia aparecieron justamente a la hora, todos se sentaron a comer y en medio Mime terminó ofreciéndose para el desayuno. El genio mientras comía fijó su atención en la pelirroja, estaba muy tranquila y eso era raro en ella, luego de casi ahogarse en el mar y conociéndola debería de estar mirando con tristeza la comida, haciendo pequeños gestos, apretando los puños y exaltándose cuando una buena ola chocara con los bordes del barco, mínimo debería de sacar el tema del agua roja. Pero nada, estaba calmada, miraba de tanto en tanto a la puerta y seguía comiendo, aunque un detalle era que no soltó ni una palabra en lo que duró la cena.

Cuando todos terminaron Russell se levantó y llamó la atención de todos avisándoles que él lavaría los platos para que el resto disfrutara del atardecer porque él ya lo había visto muchas veces, un par de insistencias del resto después aceptaron irse a ver el paisaje. Excepto Lumpy, él decidió acompañar al pirata con una buena conversación.

Pero del resto solo Flaky bajó.

— ¿No quieres hablar? — Le preguntó Sniffles desde arriba de las escaleras estando ella abajo frente a su puerta.

—Ahora no, solo quiero dormir hasta mañana, no te preocupes que no planeo escaparme por la ventana— Lo normal sería que lo último fuera dicho con un tono de broma, pero en ningún momento cambió de tono ni de expresión.

El chico iba a insistir pues estaba seguro de que algo estaba mal pero un grito de Petunia lo hizo despedirse de forma apresurada.

La de ojos rojos entró y su cadáver aún estaba ahí, muy pacifico sin moverse, se acercó a su cama y de abajo sacó su gran caja llena de toda esa enorme cantidad de pastillas para el mareo de sabores, destapó un frasco y comió un par con los ojos cerrados para disfrutar mejor el sabor, al rato giró su cabeza para ver su cadáver pero ya no estaba ahí, miró la ventana desde su posición y luego se sentó en dónde estaba antes el cuerpo, se llevó otro par de pastillas a la boca, se estiró feliz y acercó la caja entera para tenerlas a mano.

— ¡Esto es todo un asco! ¡¿Cómo pudiste?! ¡No! ¡¿Tenía que ser justo encima de mí?! ¡Pudiste voltear la cara! ¡Giggles es la única que quiere tus gérmenes encima!—

—Ya te dije que lo siento—

— ¡No! ¡Yo lo siento! ¡Siento el acido de la saliva atravesar mi ropa para que tus virus lleguen a mi piel y de ahí a mi sistema sanguíneo y luego me enfermaré! — Petunia gritaba sin parar viendo con mucho enojo al rubio frente a ella.

— ¿Qué pasó? — Sniffles se acercó a preguntar.

—Un accidente— Respondió Giggles que estaba en medio de su novio y su mejor amiga.

— ¡Uno que me costará la vida! ¡No! ¡No! ¡Esto no debió pasar! Ay, creo que vomitaré—

—No seas exagerada— Le dijo Cuddles a la maniática de la limpieza.

Y ella produjo un sonido de arcada haciendo que los presentes se alejaran un paso.

—No quiero vomitar, no quiero vomitar, no quiero vomitar— Decía suave y rápidamente, pensar en vomito la hacía sentirse mal pero algo que definitivamente no quería era tener el sabor en su boca.

—Alguien dígame exactamente qué ocurrió— Pidió el de lentes viendo cómo la de ojos azules luchaba consigo misma.

—Cuddles le escupió leche con chocolate a Petunia— Toothy fue quien se apiadó de él resumiéndole la situación.

—No fue a propósito— Se defendió el mencionado.

Habían un par de cosas mal en todo eso, primero estaba lo de tomar leche achocolatada seguramente fría luego de una sopa de cangrejo, lo otro era que Cuddles ya tenía veinte años y andaba tomando de esas cajitas para niños, luego estaba que Petunia estaba cerca de él resultando en que no se llevaban muy bien y lo último era la razón del por qué el rubio escupió.

— ¿Puedo saber por qué terminaste escupiendo? — Preguntó justo cuando "el culpable" decidió seguir bebiendo.

—Mime hacía mímica y en una de esas hizo algo gracioso y bueno, todos nos reímos— Respondió Lammy por él.

El mencionado apenado bajó la cabeza echándose toda la culpa.

Lo siguiente fue ir calmado a Petunia y decirle que podía bañarse. En el transcurso Mime fue a por unas cadenas especiales y cierto líquido inflamable que por un momento asustó a los presentes, el plan del chico era comenzar con su acto para pasar el mal rato y les prendió fuego a las cadenas justo para cuando Lumpy y Russell se asomaron.

Ante los primeros movimientos todos retrocedieron un poco pero a medida que atardecía más llegando la noche y los giros eran más rápidos y atrayentes se fueron acercando, Petunia llegó justo para cuando una de las cadenas fue lanzada al aire y atrapada en una hazaña peligrosa pero entretenida, muy entretenida para todos en la oscuridad que los rodeaba, el mimo siempre sonriente hacía un esplendido show para todos ellos.

Y abajo, en la oscuridad de su habitación estaba Flaky, lo único que le daba luz era la media luna y solo a veces ya que unas cuantas nubes solían cubrirla, en ese punto la pelirroja ya había consumido media caja y notaba ciertos cambios, aparte de que ya no tenía apetito, sentía su estomago revolverse y los brazos algo pesados aparte de una extraña sensación en la cabeza.

Escuchaba risas, escuchaba aplausos, escuchaba su estomago retorcerse un poco, y entonces escuchó golpes desesperados y gritos, muchos gritos graves y golpes fuertes que la tensaron un instante, golpeaban la pared, la pared que justamente daba al mar, la pared de esa ventana que dejaba ver el agua roja a la cual solo ella temía, golpes fuertes que querían echarla abajo. Se llevó otras dos pastillas con sabor a fresa a la boca, cerró fuerte los ojos y estiró las piernas como pudo pues estaban entumecidas por el nulo movimiento, los gritos y golpes le aceleraban el corazón, comenzó a sudar frio y unas dos lágrimas salieron. Minutos, varios minutos, otra cajita acabada y los golpes habían cesado un poco, se sintió mejor por eso dejando las otras pastillas en su mano un rato hasta que de pronto le llegó un sonido muy fuerte. Balas, cientos, miles de balas chocando contra la madera, eso escuchó y el corazón nuevamente trató de seguirle el ritmo al desenfrenado sonido, si fueran reales esa pared ya habría caído y Flaky lo sabía, no había balas, solo el sonido, pero le asustaba, lo detestaba, se llevó las pastillas de su mano a la boca dejando que el sabor cítrico le inundara el paladar, su lengua ya estaba sufriendo un poco por tanto sabor fuerte recibido en las últimas horas, comenzaba a doler chupar las dichosas pastillas por lo que mordió, siguió así, pasó mucho tiempo mordiendo, saboreando las fresas, las ciruelas y las naranjas, para calmarse más se comenzó a imaginar sentada en un lindo jardín que estaba lleno de esas tres frutas, imaginó que cerca de ella tenía una canasta entera, imaginó el verde del pasto, la tranquilidad del viento y las pocas nubes. Cuando menos se dio cuenta escuchó una ligera lluvia y supo que las balas fueron reemplazadas por gotas de agua.

Y le gustó, era lindo estar bajo un techo frente a una ventana que daba a un jardín lleno de ciruelos, naranjos y fresas, con un gran canasto lleno de aquellas frutas, masticaba lentamente sin darse cuenta de la hora, sin darse cuenta de que Sniffles la llamó nuevamente a su puerta en un tono más bajo, sin darse cuenta de que el agua, lentamente volvía a su color normal, ella solo masticaba y masticaba hasta un punto en que sintió como si su mandíbula se atorara de vez en cuando al igual que los engranajes por el excesivo uso sin cuidado.

Se sentía cansada por no dormir, el cuerpo estaba algo frio y solo quedaban tres pastillas de toda la caja, justamente una de cada sabor que ella tanto se esmeró en buscar. Masticó lentamente y tragó a la vez que cerraba los ojos, esos iris rojos fueron cubiertos y el mar ya no tenía rastro de ese color.


	4. Capítulo 4

**¡Cuarto capítulo de este fic especial! ¿Por qué especial? ¿Qué no lo sabes? Es para una linda lectora, tú sabes quién eres, y hago esto porque me agrada pensar que te sonrojas querida.**

 **Atento todo el mundo: Happy Tree Friends es una web serie perteneciente a Mondo Media Minishows, creador principal: Kenn Navarro.**

 **Universo alternativo en el que son humanos y otros detalles.**

* * *

Toothy dormía tranquilamente en su cama hasta que escuchó una armónica, un acordeón y un pez de madera, lo primero que hizo fue buscar su celular encima de la mesita de noche a tientas y cuando lo encontró lo miró para apagar la alarma. Pero no era ninguna alarma, el sonido venía de la cubierta y era bastante fuerte, algo cansado entendió qué sucedía y se decidió por subir a ver sin bañarse.

Como se lo pudo imaginar, arriba estaban Sniffles, Lumpy, Mime y Russell, el primero solo veía la función mañanera mientras los otros tres tocaban el pez, el acordeón y la armónica respectivamente. Apenas y el sol se asomaba por lo que el ambiente aún estaba algo oscuro.

— ¡Buenos días!— Gritó un poco para que los cuatro lo escucharan y fue medio respondido con un gesto de parte de los que tocaban, Sniffles en cambió si le devolvió con palabras en saludo.

Se acercó al genio que se apoyaba un poco en el barandal, quería escuchar por un rato más la música antes de tener que ducharse para el desayuno.

— ¡¿Por qué tocan tan temprano?! — Los músicos se detuvieron abruptamente, no tanto por el grito sino por la visión, Mime no perdió tiempo y sacó su celular para tomar una foto porque ver a Giggles desarreglada no era cosa de todos los días.

—Música en vivo gratis Giggles, hay que aprovechar— Le dijo Toothy que era el menos afectado por su apariencia de recién despertada.

—El problema no es que toquen, es más, me gusta esa música— Decía acercándose a los hombres —El problema es la hora—

—Hay que despertar temprano para hacer todo lo posible en el día— Se defendió Russell en su iniciativa de tocar por la mañana.

—Sí Giggles, debemos de aprovechar el tiempo y dormir hasta tarde no es precisamente divertido— Apoyó Lumpy tocando levemente el pez.

Mime hizo sonar unas cuantas notas del acordeón apoyando a los otros dos.

— ¿Por qué dejaron de tocar? Sonaba bien— Hizo presencia Cuddles con pantuflas de conejo y todo.

—Porque despertaron a Giggles muy temprano— Respondieron Toothy y Sniffles echándole una gran culpa a la chica.

—Bueno, sí es un poco temprano, pero solo falta una ducha fría— Se fijó bien en su novia pues segundos antes apenas y reparó en el hecho de que estaba ahí, no por ignorarla sino porque estaba medio dormido, fue cuando soltó una pequeña risa al verla a la cara.

— ¿Qué? ¿Tengo algo en la cara? — Preguntó curiosa.

—Marca de almohada— Y ella suspiró cansada.

—Me voy a arreglar— Dijo antes de caminar a los dormitorios.

Apenas ella entró los tres volvieron a tocar un rato, asegurándose de que el resto despertara.

Sniffles, Toothy y Cuddles escuchaban perfectamente el ritmo alegre de la música, veían como el mimo se emocionaba y comenzaba a acompañar su instrumento con unos pasos de baile, la energía se les subía al igual que el sol aclarando todo alrededor mostrando un bonito día para ellos, un buen comienzo y seguramente un buen final.

En un momento Mime se detuvo, sus acompañantes también, fue cuando haciendo un solo con mucho ánimo terminó alejándose para comenzar a cocinar algo de desayuno por lo que el pirata y el sin cerebro se quedaron tocando algo más lento para pasar el tiempo, los dos grandes amigos bajaron para asearse y Sniffles primero fue a la cabina para revisar el tiempo, la señal estaba algo distorsionada y eso lo molestó, estuvo revisando los instrumentos varias veces antes de partir para que cosas así no pasaran, luchó con su propia tecnología varios minutos hasta resignarse y bajar hasta donde estaban los mayores en el barco.

— ¿Qué ocurrió? — Le preguntó Lumpy al verlo algo fastidiado.

—No puedo ver el clima en la pantalla— Respondió y ante eso Russell alargó una risa.

— ¿Bromeas? Mira por el horizonte, atento al viento, a las nubes, al agua, amigo, puedes saber el clima de otras formas, ¿Sabes qué? Yo te daré un pronóstico: Día soleado con pocas nubes y muchas probabilidades de que Cuddles lance a Giggles por la borda— Dijo muy divertido.

—Tienes razón, hay muchas formas de saber el clima a corto plazo al menos— Dijo ignorando lo último.

Los dos volvieron a tocar algo lento y el genio decidió ir a popa para ver a lo lejos el horizonte, en eso nota que el agua que los rodeaba.

—Ya no está roja— Se dijo a sí mismo al ver ya más claramente el agua gracias a la luz del sol —Esto le gustará a Flaky— Se sintió feliz de poder calmar esa angustia de la chica y con eso dicho se fue a buscarla a su cuarto.

Estaba a punto de abrir la puerta que llevaba a la escalera cuando se abrió por obra de la chica de cabello rosa ya lista para el día.

— ¿A que estoy mucho mejor? — Preguntó sonriente.

—Claro— La vio asentir antes de ir a esperar la comida, bajó unos cuantos escalones cuando Petunia apareció.

—Buenos días— Saludó la chica.

—Buenos días, ¿Cómo te sientes? —

—Hoy estoy mejor, mucho mejor, dormir lejos del ruido de mi vecino es relajante— Respondió subiendo los escalones.

Sniffles feliz por ella siguió bajando hasta llegar al final, ahí Cuddles y Toothy lo saludaron de camino y pudo tocar la puerta de la pelirroja.

— ¡Flaky! ¿Estás despierta? — No recibió respuesta.

Podía ser que seguía durmiendo, aunque era poco probable por la música de la mañana, aparte de que ella se fue a dormir antes que cualquiera por lo que no debería tener sueño, lo otro era que aún podía estar bañándose, probablemente luchando con su cabellera que era todo un lío.

—Sí, puede ser eso— Se dijo un poco desconcertado por no poder decirle, en eso se puso a pensar que tal vez ella ya había visto el mar desde su ventana sintiéndose inútil.

—Buenos días— Le saludó Lammy casi sin ánimos al verlo.

Lo sacó de sus pensamientos con eso.

—Buenos días— La miró para devolverle el saludo notándola cansada — ¿Noche difícil? —

—Pesadillas, muchas pesadillas, en donde yo moría una y otra vez— Iba subiendo los escalones con mucha lentitud.

El chico la vio preocupado, Lammy necesitaba que la hicieran sentir mejor, en un momento pensó en que Flaky pudo haber tenido pesadillas toda la noche despertando constantemente y que por esa razón estaría durmiendo, las dos habían estado en el mar pero Flaky cayó presa del miedo, algo muy traumático, tocó la puerta de la pelirroja un par de veces más queriendo escucharla, pero nada, luego de varios intentos se rindió, decidió subir para ver si hacía sentir mejor a la otra antes de comer.

La vio frente a los dos que tocaban, perdiéndose un poco en la música pero no quitaba su falta de ánimo, se acercó a hacerle compañía incluso cuando ellos se despidieron para ver si la comida estaba lista.

— ¿Algo que ver con las alucinaciones de ayer? — Preguntó cuando estuvieron solos.

—Sí— Respiró profundo queriendo quitarse algo de sueño que ni el agua fría logró desaparecer —No solo Flaky muerta— Sniffles la miró atento a lo que iba a decir —Todos aquí—

—Una pesadilla muy fuerte— Ella asintió —Pero no creo que vayas a matarnos, ya hace tiempo que no haces algo así—

—Es que no era yo— Al chico le pareció extraño, luego se pensó en una posible respuesta que no le gustaría.

"Por favor que no diga Pickels, por favor que no diga Pickels, hace tan solo dos meses que no ve a Pickels por ningún lado, no puede ser que haya soñado con él"

— Mas bien el barco se hundió y fuimos atacados uno por uno por muchas criaturas marinas—

No sabía si eso era mejor o peor que Pickels.

—Suena feo, pero quédate tranquila que ya estás despierta y nada de eso pasará, vamos a desayunar ahora para que tengas fuerzas y energías que hoy parece ser un lindo día— Quería distraer sus pensamientos negativos a algo más común.

—Ve tu primero, en un rato voy, quiero ver el cielo— Por el momento Sniffles la dejó sola pensando en que si demoraba más de cinco minutos iría a buscarla.

Ya estaban los nueve en el comedor desayunando huevos con unas tostadas y jugo de naranja, parecería algo sencillo si no fuera porque cada uno tenía los huevos hechos de forma distinta.

Porque de repente Petunia pidió muy amable huevos fritos, luego Cuddles los quería revueltos, enseguida Giggles los pidió con leche de una forma tan educada, Toothy preguntó si era mucha molestia que se los hiciera con tomate, entró Russell pidiendo por favor los suyos en omelette seguido de Lumpy que los quiso cortados, Sniffles en su momento los pidió cocidos y por último Lammy, Mime a ese punto estuvo a punto de lanzarle una negativa a la chica -Y la sartén para dejar en claro que estaba arto de todos- hasta que la vio decaída y bueno, solo se resignó a hacérselos a ella a la copa y los propios como salieran del cascaron.

Estaba pensando en que la única persona que no lo molestó con eso fue Flaky y la buscó con la mirada notando su ausencia, extrañado le tocó el hombro a Russell quien estaba a su derecha y le señaló el puesto vacío.

—Falta alguien— Dijo el pirata llamando la atención de todos —A ver, somos diez, estoy yo, Lumpy, Sniffles, Mime, Cuddles, Toothy—

—Falta Flaky— Lo detuvo en su conteo el chico de lentes que estaba al lado de Lammy.

— ¿Alguien sabe de ella? — Todos negaron.

—Solo sé que anoche se durmió temprano—

—Iré a buscarla— Lumpy se levantó de su silla dispuesto a traer a la chica.

—Te acompaño— Dijo Russell y ambos dejaron el desayuno a medio comer, algo que enojó un poco al mimo pues se había esmerado en hacerlo.

— ¿Flaky? ¿Aún duermes? — Tocaba la puerta Lumpy con bastante insistencia.

— ¡Pelirroja! ¡Despierta dormilona! — Su acompañante fue algo más rudo en lo de "tocar" la puerta —Quizás esté en la ducha, con ese matorral que tiene en la cabeza debe demorarse mucho— Razonó aún golpeando la puerta con su mano.

—Si fuera así creo que nos gritaría que está ocupada— Se puso a mirar la puerta y una idea estaba llegando a su mente.

— ¿Qué planeas? —

—Abramos la puerta a ver qué pasa—

— ¡Ja! Yo te diré qué pasará, a la pobre le dará un pre-infarto y luego va a gritar como siempre y nos lanzará todo lo que tenga a mano— Al terminar de hablar pateó la madera con una de sus patas de palo cansado de que la chica no respondiera a los llamados —No planeo perder el otro ojo—

— ¿Hay un hacha por aquí? — Se puso a mirar alrededor buscando el objeto.

—Conque no quieres cambiar de idea ¿Eh? Pues entrarás tú a arriesgar tu pellejo y lo harás con una llave que tallar estas puertas me costó mucho para que vengas y le des un hachazo— Le decía en pos subía las escaleras para ir a la sala de control en donde estaban las llaves de todas las puertas del barco colgadas.

—Todas las llaves están aquí—

—Exacto—

— ¿También la de mi cuarto? —

—Obvio— Dijo tomando la que abría la habitación de la tripulante faltante.

— ¿Cuál es la tuya? — Preguntó con una gran sonrisa.

—Buen intento, pero yo no duermo en una habitación, prefiero otras partes del barco— Salió del lugar victorioso y el otro hombre lo siguió al rato.

Ya estando frente a la dichosa puerta Russell le dio las llaves a Lumpy para que entrara, no sin antes insistirle un poco sobre lo molesta que Flaky estaría cuando lo viera. Pero no desistió y abrió la puerta. Flaky estaba ahí, sentada en el suelo, apoyada en la cama cerca de la mesita de noche, con los ojos cerrados, la cabeza un poco inclinada y una gran caja de cartón a su lado. El hombre entró lentamente pues tenía una mala sensación, se fue acercando hasta la pelirroja notando que la caja estaba llena de frascos y cajitas de pastillas totalmente vacías, entonces su acompañante lo nombró desde la puerta con curiosidad pues no escuchó ruidos, notó a la chica en el lugar e igualmente una mala sensación le inundó en pocos segundos, Lumpy decidió moverla un poco sintiendo todo de ella bastante frio, hasta la ropa, no hubo respuesta de la chica y optó por tomarle la mano helada para tratar de sentir algún pulso para confirmarse la leve sospecha que tenía.

El pirata por fin se acercó, se arrodilló frente a ella y queriendo comprobarlo por si mismo puso el dorso de su mano frente a la nariz queriendo sentir alguna respiración, nada, eso fue suficiente para él y miró la caja.

—El mar fue mucho para ti ¿Cierto niña? — Estaba algo triste, no era la idea que algo así pasara, pasó la mano suave por el cabello notándolo algo mojado, extrañado tocó la mejilla y luego el cuello sintiendo el frio y pequeñas gotas por cada zona, entonces se dio cuenta del olor a sal marina que desprendía el cuerpo.

—Al resto no le gustará esto— Dijo Lumpy queriendo romper el silencio que lo deprimía a cada segundo.

—Menos a Sniffles— El chico se lamentaría y se enojaría consigo mismo por eso, le importaba mucho lo que le sucediera a las tres chicas que ayudaba.

Era triste y era raro, Flaky no era de esas personas que veían el suicidio como una opción frecuente, a ella no le gustaba, Russell se preguntaba si las pastillas la envenenaron, sabía de medicamentos que en altas dosis podían provocar la muerte pero no estaba seguro de si pastillas para evitar vomitar igual podían hacer eso, aparte estaba la duda de si Flaky sabía que podía morir por consumir tantas o si no lo pensó y todo terminó en un "suicidio accidental", pero estaba lo del frio, las gotas y el olor a sal, era como si antes de morir se hubiera dado un buen chapuzón en el mar pero era impensable que ella por voluntad se haya lanzado.

—Voy por él— Dijo Lumpy refiriéndose al joven de lentes.

—Yo los espero aquí—

Era triste pensar que murió, aunque fuera a revivir al día siguiente, lo primero que pensaban al ver a alguien morir no era precisamente "Todo está bien, mañana estará sonriendo y yo igual" no, claro que no, lo primero que pensaban era en llorar, algunos con más fuerza que otros y dependiendo de cierta cosas solían derramar lágrimas, luego se preguntaba muchas veces el por qué, ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tuvo que morir? ¿Por qué a nosotros? ¿Por qué sucede esto? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué?, y es que detestaban la muerte, no les gustaba dejar de vivir ni que alguien querido lo hiciera -dependiendo, a esos gemelos ladrones les daba igual- cuando se trataba de sufrir solían tener mucha empatía porque también han sufrido, sufren al estar rodeados de oscuridad y que un sonido de algo moviéndose en el aire los acompañara, sufren no sintiendo nada de su cuerpo y que a la vez se sienten amarrados con fuerza, luego de horas dependiendo de cuando murieron venían las pesadillas, grandes pesadillas que los torturaban hasta que despertaban en su cama vivitos y respirando con dificultad, con algo de dolor dependiendo de la muerte y con ganas de llorar.

— ¿Y Flaky? — Preguntó Sniffles al ver a Lumpy entrar a la cocina-comedor cuando ya todos estaban votando para que alguien lavara los platos y que no se repitiera.

—Ven un momento— Fue todo lo que le dijo y eso no le gustó a nadie, igual obedeció yendo a las habitaciones.

— ¿Qué le ocurrió? — Preguntó preocupado, si resultaba que ella necesitaba atención medica por el frio del mar se sentiría muy mal por no atenderla antes.

Lumpy se lo pensó aún bajando pero no fue necesaria su respuesta pues llegaron al cuarto de la pelirroja y el chico pudo verla.

— ¡Flaky! — Gritó y se acercó, Russell estaba sentado al lado del cadáver y vio como el joven hacía al menos cinco métodos para saber si alguien estaba vivo.

No se lo podía creer, solo era el segundo día en el barco y ya tenían una muerte, Sniffles al igual que el pirata notó la caja, notó el frio, las gotas y el olor a sal, pero lo que más le dolió fue ver la caja vacía.

Si tan solo se la hubiera quitado antes a la chica, si las hubiera tirado al agua cuando estaban en el muelle, si le hubiera insistido en que debía dárselas en cuanto supo que consumía más de lo debido. No estaba seguro de si las pastillas eran ciento por ciento responsables, pero algo le decía que sí, con eso estaba la culpa de él, debió decirle a Flaky que se quedara en su cuarto descansando por el movimiento de las olas, quizás hubiera estado más segura ahí que afuera, aún con los muebles que podían hacerle daño ella estaría dentro y no se hubiera caído al agua, algo que seguramente tuvo mucho que ver.

—Perdón— Era inútil y lo sabía, la chica no lo escuchaba ni sentía el abrazo que le estaba dando pero era humano, a los humanos les gusta hacer cosas por los muertos, decir y hacer para aquellos que no pueden ver, ni sentir, ni escuchar.

Ella estaría bien, cuando volvieran ella estaría en su casa, pero con más temor al mar y desconfianza a su persona, Sniffles se sentía mal por la pérdida, se suponía que las llevó a las tres para que disfrutaran, no para que murieran, aún con la posibilidad de que el barco explotara al partir estaba decidido a que todo saliera bien y que ellas al bajar sintieran que todo valió la pena.

Y perdió a una.

Estuvieron unos minutos los tres ahí hasta que Sniffles luego de llorar un poco y secar sus lentes decidió que era momento de decirle a los demás pues no podrían ocultarlo por mucho tiempo, tarde o temprano preguntarían por la de ojos rojos y era mejor que lo supieran.

Pensarlo en ese momento no fue tan malo, pero luego de reunirlos en la cubierta y explicarles que Flaky estaba muerta se arrepintió, el resto se puso mal, comenzaron a llorar, hicieron muchas preguntas y ante la respuesta hacían más preguntas, pensar que la chica más miedosa se había suicidado era una locura, pensar que fue accidental no los calmaba lo suficiente y finalmente saber que ella ya no los acompañaría era doloroso, triste, algo que absorbía las ganas de divertirse, se podría decir que todos se pusieron en "modo luto" por la noticia.

Caminaban por ahí sin hacer nada realmente, solo se lamentaban por no haber estado para ella, por no hablarle lo suficiente, por no tranquilizarla bien cuando se alarmó por el agua roja y atenderla más luego de que cayera.

Lammy recordando el hecho entre lágrimas miró el mar notando que ya no era rojo, pero no era del color normal, estaba segura de que el color era algo anormal en ese momento.

—Sniffles— Le nombró desde la puerta de la cabina en donde estaba el genio —El mar es de color morado— Dijo con miedo en su voz.


	5. Capítulo 5

**Recordad: Happy Tree Friends le pertenece a Mondo Media Minishows y Kenn Navarro.**

 **Nota 1: Esto es un universo alternativo, aquí los personajes son humanos y debo de poner que las personalidades cambian un poco.**

 **Nota 2: Fic especial para… ¡Samy! Porque es un regalo de cumpleaños -Que se demorará en terminarse- con suspenso y romance, sospecho que debo meterle más romance pero estoy concentrada en que me salga el suspenso /3, esto sí es un ejercicio creativo para mí.**

* * *

— ¿Cómo que está morada? — Preguntó incrédulo.

—El agua ahora es morada— Dijo la chica, Sniffles no esperó nada y salió para ver el mar, él estaba seguro de que en la mañana estaba de un color normal.

Se fijó bien en las olas y efectivamente tenían una coloración diferente, era algo semejante al morado oscuro, vio a la chica a su lado que no podía tener las manos quietas debido a la preocupación.

—No debe ser algo de qué preocuparse, solo un nuevo fenómeno marítimo— Le dijo queriendo que se relajara.

—Flaky era pelirroja— No entendió a qué iba ese comentario —El agua ayer estaba roja, Flaky tenía los ojos rojos, hoy no está y el agua es de otro color—

—No debe tener algo que ver— Comprendió lo que se estaba formulando la imaginación de la chica.

—Toothy tiene el cabello morado y Mime también— Dijo preocupada a la vez que se secaba con la manga una lágrima —Los tres tenemos ojos morados— Confirmó.

—Estarán bien— Le puso una mano en el hombro para darle confianza, Lammy bajó la guardia ante el contacto.

Y una ola chocó contra el borde llegando a mojarlos un poco.

Lammy se asustó, no queriendo seguir viendo el mar corrió a las habitaciones.

— ¡Espera! — Gritó muy tarde el chico y la siguió por su bien, porque recién recordó que dejó la puerta del cuarto de Flaky abierta.

La encontró mirando desde afuera el cadáver que no había sido movido. De todas formas tratar de esconderlo sería gastar energía pues para el día siguiente el cuerpo no estaría.

—Yo la saqué del agua— La voz de Lammy sonó muy triste, tenía la cabeza algo baja aunque no quitaba la vista de la pelirroja —pero no pude salvarla—Negó y apretó las manos, se sintió inútil, basura, se sintió mal por dejar que sucediera, divagó en sus pensamientos mirando el pacifico rostro de la pelirroja.

Flaky se veía tranquila como nunca antes, parecía dormida, absorta a todo el sufrimiento que causó su partida.

Se le escaparon otro par de lágrimas que limpió rápido aunque fue en vano porque siguió así, llorando, pensar que ya no estaba ahí en el barco con ellos, que pudo acompañarla, que estaba la posibilidad de que pudo evitar eso, al menos estar a su lado, se sentía inútil y tonta por todo en general, sin fuerzas y sin ganas.

Sniffles se acercó y cerró la puerta para que nadie más viera a Flaky.

— ¿Quieres dibujar? — Preguntó, quería distraerla de todo el asunto, él también estaba afectado, triste y enojado consigo mismo, pero ante todo no quería que sus otras dos pacientes sufrieran.

Ella asintió y fueron a la habitación del chico que tenía papel y colores.

Debían pasar por las siete fases de duelo en menos de una hora si querían seguir disfrutando el resto del día y del viaje.

Arriba en el escalón que estaba antes de subir a la proa del barco estaban sentados cuatro de los tripulantes bastante tristes, se podía decir que estaban en un orden de quien más expresaba su tristeza al que menos.

Primero estaba Giggles con unos cinco paquetes de servilletas a su lado pues no había pañuelos desechables, era la que más lloraba, la que más sacaba servilletas, la que más hipaba y daba saltitos en su lugar, tenía las mejillas y nariz de color rojo por el llanto y por tanto pasarse las servilletas por el rostro. Luego estaba Petunia quien lloraba, pero de forma más silenciosa que su amiga, tomaba una gran cantidad de servilletas de una y apenas dejaba que las lágrimas salieran de sus ojos pues no quería que recorrieran su rostro, las lágrimas arrastran consigo las suciedades que tienen los ojos, se sonaba de tanto en tanto la nariz con cuidado y dejaba todo lo usado debidamente en una bolsa de plástico que estaba a sus pies. Toothy era quien le seguía, triste por la muerte de Flaky como todos, sacaba servilletas de las que Petunia tomaba, él ruido no hacía aparte de suspiros de lamento pero hablando de lágrimas lloraba varias que secaba rápidamente con el papel. Al final estaba Cuddles, en la primera media hora después de la noticia se la pasó llorando tanto como su novia pero luego de eso quedo seco, tenía una servilleta en mano y otra al lado y con eso le bastaba para el resto del día según él, estaba ahí al lado de su amigo con la cabeza apoyada en su mano, miraba de vez en cuando la puerta que llevaba a las habitaciones para después mirar el suelo en completo silencio pensando en su amiga que ya no los acompañaría en el viaje.

En la cocina estaba Mime lavando los platos, era un buen lugar, estaba solo y se entretenía un poco, no se tendría que preocupar por su maquillaje corrido y era imposible que alguien lo escuchara, perfecto, todo perfecto para hundirse en sus pensamientos lentamente mientras los platos eran limpiados, podía llorar y llorar sin que alguien lo viera, no quería que lo vieran triste pues se supone que él es el encargado de mantenerlos felices y eso haría. Pero en un rato, cuando terminara con los platos y con su corazón, cuando se llenara de energía y ganas de hacerlos sonreír. Dudaba que fuera ese mismo día.

Por último estaban Lumpy y Russell en la popa del barco, apoyados en la pared que había mirando a cualquier lado, ellos no lloraron la muerte, porque ya estaban algo grandes, porque tenían más experiencia, porque no querían sentirse peor de lo que ya estaban, porque si alguno de los otros los viera se derrumbarían más.

Tenían treinta y dos y sabían cuando tenían que llorar, en ese momento no, aunque por dentro lo desearan, debían de resistir esa tentación, ignorar el sabor amargo, cargar con el pesado ambiente, dejar ir lejos el dolor psicológico, mejorar antes que nadie, aceptar, aceptar que Flaky murió, que el día anterior estuvo con ellos en el muelle bastante viva, llena del miedo que le caracterizaba y que ese día ya no estaba, murió mientras todos dormían sin pensar en ella, en que su corazón dejaba de palpitar en lo que ellos dormían relajados.

— ¿Deberíamos volver? — Preguntó Lumpy sin ver a su acompañante.

—Sí, o no, quizás, déjame pensarlo— Le dolía la idea de tener que regresar a tan poco de haber zarpado, esperaba que el viaje durara más tiempo, que Cuddles y Giggles disfrutaran de su aniversario, que las tres pacientes descubrieran las maravillas del mar y que todos se divirtieran, que vivieran la magia de navegar.

Le encantaba el mar, le gustaba nadar en agua salada, le gustaba verlo al amanecer, al mediodía, al atardecer y en la noche. Todos lo sabían pero pocos compartían realmente todo el gusto, el único era Lumpy, él solía acompañarlo a dar una pequeña vuelta en un bote, no se solían alejar mucho y comían ahí mismo, pero quería sentirse como el capitán de un barco, alguien con una tripulación, por eso cuando Sniffles hace unos años le contó algo triste en su restaurante que no tenía a nadie que lo ayudara con su investigación marina se emocionó, se ofreció sin dudarlo a ayudarlo con la condición de que compartieran la nave, era fácil, cada que Sniffles quisiera navegar Russell lo acompañaría y cuando no, Russell zarparía solo, sencillo, una gran oportunidad.

Que el primer viaje del extraño barco fuera con más personas no le molestó, era algo único pues entonces si tendrían tripulación, no les podría dar órdenes como un capitán pero conque alguno se emocionara por estar en el agua le bastaría.

Y resultaba que casi todos estaban llorando, el icónico cuarteto en la cubierta, Mime en la cocina -Lo sabía porque lo vio a través de la pequeña ventana- Lammy por ahí y Sniffles, bueno, él no lloraba pues quería parecer un adulto y porque según él "Limpiar lágrimas de los lentes no es agradable" a saber por qué.

Se sentía mal, sentía que había fallado, que les había fallado y especialmente a la pelirroja.

Lumpy lo notó muy pensativo y decaído, no lo culpaba, él estaba igual, triste, triste por la pérdida de la chica, triste porque el resto estaba triste, triste porque el viaje había tomado un tono sombrío. Y pensar que en la mañana estaban tan felices tocando instrumentos para despertar al resto, y pensar que en la noche todos estaban maravillados de ver como Mime hacía girar esas cadenas en llamas sin que ninguno le tomara importancia a la ausencia de la chica, y pensar que fue Flaky la primera en pedir que él estuviera en el viaje para no sentirse sola porque confiaba mucho en él.

Y los resultados eran esos, Flaky ya no estaba con ellos.

Flaky, Flaky, Flaky, Flaky… Ya no estaba, su cadáver estaba en su habitación, pero de cierta forma ella no, ya no estaba por ahí asustada de todo, no, ya no eran diez, eran nueve, eran nueve los tripulantes porque una se fue.

Nueve… Nueve… Nueve…

Concentración, Lumpy quería concentrarse en algo, tenía la sensación de que quería pensar en algo en concreto. Sintió el suave balanceo del barco, no era algo que se notara con facilidad pues el barco era bastante grande, pero estaba ahí, era relajante en cierto punto.

Eran nueve, él, Russell quien suspiraba frustrado a su lado, Sniffles quien debía estar regañándose por lo ocurrido… Y Giggles, quien lloraba por allá, una pena pues se suponía que el viaje para ella iba a ser algo romántico junto con Cuddles, quien estaba igual de mal pues era un buen amigo de Flaky, hablando de amigos, Cuddles era amigo de Toothy quien se sentía muy afectado por las muertes, siguiendo eso Giggles era la mejor amiga de Petunia, que igual estaba llorando, no debería de ser así, Petunia estaba en un viaje relajante descubriendo la tranquilidad de navegar, no estaba para deprimirse, hablando de depresión, Lammy estaba a bordo, triste como el resto, la chica ya había estado toda la semana triste, o el mes más bien, triste, muy triste y con eso aún más triste, que triste… Recordando que Mime estaba ahí para entretenerlos y hacerlos felices algo se movió en Lumpy pues el chico estaba como el resto, que problema eso de que el encargado de las sonrisas estuviera llorando.

Todo eso debería parar, nada debería de ser así, no, no quería que un ambiente pesado inundara todo, quería que todo siguiera como tenían planeado y llegar luego al muelle con muchas cosas alegres que contar.

Escuchar como todos contarían lo estupendo del viaje, que no se arrepentían, que fue la mejor idea que tuvieron.

Escuchar que todos fueron felices en el mar.

Eso mismo le dio a Lumpy una sensación de déjà vu.

Cierto, Russell le había dicho algo parecido antes, cuando, cuando, cuando, Ah, sí, cuando fue a decirle que por petición de algunos -Y especialmente Flaky- iba a ir al primer viaje del barco que hicieron Sniffles y él.

Algo entrada la noche el hombre tocó su puerta, atendió así sin más encontrándose con su amigo bastante alegre, al rato estaban los dos en la mesa hablando, o más bien Russell hablaba y Lumpy escuchaba, ya tenía entendido que tenía que ir a un viaje marítimo y de cierta forma era todo lo que necesitaba saber, pero le gustaba escuchar a su compañero tan animado, hablaba de lo emocionado que estaba de que todos fueran, de que se divirtieran y tuvieran ganas de salir a navegar más seguido, que le entendieran y compartieran su amor por el mar, Russell de verdad quería que todo fuera perfecto.

Y la situación actual era una gran mancha.

Aún así, pensó Lumpy, se puede arreglar, solo había que hacer un esfuerzo, no había que dejar todo como estaba había que tratar de mejorar el ambiente, soplar esa nube negra que estaba sobre todos y hacer algo por volver a escuchar las risas, no podían solo regresar como si nada cortando tan bruscamente todas las expectativas hechas con respecto a esos diez días.

—Sí, deberíamos volver— Dijo Russell y Lumpy lo miró horrorizado.

No, simplemente no, ese viaje al principio significaba mucho para todos, no podían simplemente interrumpirlo así, aunque cargaran con la muerte de la chica.

—No, no deberíamos— El pirata lo miró algo cansado.

—Tú preguntaste y yo respondo, ¿Por qué me contradices? —

—Porque quería que respondieras lo que yo respondí— Russell resopló y miró el mar.

—Para la próxima me pides que diga lo que quieres oír en vez de preguntarme— Se apoyó en la pared de madera en la cual estaba recostado y se levantó —Si me disculpas voy a darle la vuelta al barco para que volvamos— Y dio un paso.

— ¡No! — Se levantó rápido para impedirle el paso a su amigo y exclamó la negación, por el volumen usado ambos se preocuparon al segundo de haber llamado la atención de alguien más por lo que en silencio esperaron un poco.

Casi un minuto de silencio hasta que Lumpy inhaló bastante antes de hablar.

—Todo esto es importante para todos, y si no es importante es por lo menos una expectativa que se veía muy alegre y magnifica— Russell sentía que su acompañante iba a comenzar a parlotear y eso no era muy agradable, el adulto solía hacer varias pausas para seguir con sus discursos cuando eran muy importantes y él no quería equivocarse.

Cuando Lumpy quería hablar de algo serio las pausas eran constantes pues tenía que pensar bien qué palabras eran las que necesitaba para expresar bien lo que tenía que decir.

El pirata no estaba para perder el tiempo así, tenía que ir a la sala de control, encender el motor, dar vuelta al barco y volver para después buscar a Flaky y disculparse con ella por todo, por no cuidarla, por no atenderla, por no pasar mucho tiempo con ella, por no revisar el clima, la seguridad o todo en barco en sí, por todo. Pensando en eso dio un paso a un lado para rodear al hombre e ir a hacer lo que pensaba pero este le bloqueó el paso.

—Al subir todos teníamos las esperanzas de que el viaje durara diez días— Siguió hablando —Y tú más que nadie, me estuviste hablando por horas sobre lo especial que era para ti que este barco aguantara diez días en el mar—

—Al menos de eso si te acuerdas— Y dio media vuelta, había otro camino y no iba a insistir en pasar por el que Lumpy le impedía.

— ¡Deberíamos seguir!— Rápidamente pasó al lado del pirata y le impidió el paso nuevamente —Todos estamos tristes y la verdad eso solo me hace sentir peor, quiero que continuemos con esto y recordemos que gran parte de esta salida fue la mejor idea, una idea que principalmente fue creada por Sniffles y por ti, quiero verlos felices a todos, quiero verte feliz—

Russell suspiró.

— ¿A costa de la muerte de Flaky? Creí que el más frio de los dos era yo— Se cruzó de brazos enfrentando la nueva idea de Lumpy.

—Flaky se ha bajado del barco, es una pérdida, debemos asegurarnos de que nadie más salga de este barco, debemos ser mejores— Y se tomó una pausa, pensar, pensar, pensar bien en lo que diría —A Flaky nunca le ha gustado que detengamos los viajes por mucho tiempo debido a ella— Terminó por decir.

—Pero que hayas tenido que detener varias veces un autobús para que la pobre vomitara al borde de la carretera no es lo mismo a que haya muerto—

—Vamos, Russell, sé algo egoísta, como un pirata, que una muerte no te detenga para seguir navegando— El nombrado bajó la cabeza.

Miró el suelo, miró la pared de madera, miró al lado contrario viendo un poco el mar notando que ya no era rojo, no sabía cómo sentirse por eso… Como un pirata, sentirse como un pirata, por eso el barco, por eso el trato con Sniffles, por eso invitó a Giggles y Cuddles, por eso todo, quería sentirse como un pirata, entonces era momento de ser un poco como uno.

—Acompáñame a ver el estado del resto y pensemos en algo— Mandó mientras caminaba rodeando al otro que con una pequeña sonrisa lo siguió.

—Sí capitán— Alcanzó a decir en el momento.

Mime miró su reflejo en una cuchara notando que toda su cara era un desastre, ante la obviedad del asunto abrió el grifo y se limpió todo lo que pudo el rostro, estaba casi por completo sin maquillaje, era raro hasta para él que ya algo más calmado iba a ir a su cuarto a maquillarse nuevamente como el arte manda, entonces se asomó por la pequeña ventana de la puerta y vio que los dos hombres mayores del barco hablaban con los cuatro que antes lloraban a mares, aprovechando eso abrió la puerta y siendo lo más cauteloso posible bajó hasta estar frente a la puerta que daba a las habitaciones, de ahí su paseo fue más tranquilo y pudo entrar a su habitación, buscó sus pinturas y su desmaquillante pues primero que todo debía de asegurarse que tenía la cara completamente limpia y fresca.

Frente al espejo del baño destapó la botella y vertió el líquido en el algodón, al alzar la vista se asustó bastante y retrocedió hasta encontrarse con la pared, contuvo la respiración y miró fijamente el espejo.

Parecía una pecera, estaba todo lleno de agua, pero agua de mar por el color, se notaba el movimiento y algo de la luz del sol, pero ante todo estaba él, o no, era él sin duda, bastante cerca al espejo, sonriendo con mucha sinceridad, con los cabellos moviéndose por estar bajo el agua y leves movimientos para mantenerse en posición. Con el corazón en la garganta salió del baño y caminó en círculos sin saber qué hacer, no quería asustar a nadie, ya tenían todos suficiente con la muerte de la chica como para enfrentar algo así. Pensó en que tal vez fue su mente aunque no podía engañarse, fue algo demasiado real, de verdad se había visto así mismo, entonces pensó en que esa cosa podría salir del espejo o algo así, no sabiendo las intenciones de su reflejo comenzó a respirar más rápido, pensando en el resto primero cerró su puerta con seguro y luego por si acaso tomó la lámpara de mesa como arma, preocupado volvió a entrar al baño lentamente y cerrando fuertemente los ojos, ya listo los abrió para enfrentar el espejo encontrándose con nada más y nada menos que su reflejo, su reflejo común y corriente, soltó el aire que no sabía que tenía en los pulmones y se vio nuevamente, se rió de sí mismo a su forma pues ningún sonido salió de su boca y dejó la lámpara en su lugar, tomó otro trozo de algodón -pues no tenía idea de cuándo soltó el primero- para terminar de desmaquillarse.

Sniffles miraba el dibujo que Lammy había terminado, en sí el dibujo era algo alegre pero por la situación la cosa era triste.

Había un lindo atardecer, un muelle, el mar, estaba la propia Lammy admirando el atardecer y al lado Flaky, sí, bastante triste, y más con el par de zonas mojadas del papel pero buscando un lado bueno Lammy ya no estaba llorando, estaba haciendo otro dibujo en el block sentada en la cama del chico que la veía desde una silla de madera, dibujar le estaba haciendo bien, era algo que la relajaba mucho.

Sniffles ya tenía toda una galería de todos sus pacientes pues siempre los hace dibujar, más que para tratar de "interpretar" lo que dibujan los hace dibujar porque es entretenido para el cerebro, es un juego, es un distractor, es una especie de viaje pues cuando se dibuja sin presión, sin tratar de impresionar a alguien ni esperando que muchos vean el dibujo se regresa a la infancia, esa etapa cuando se dibuja en todos lados porque es divertido y solo por eso.

Quizás debería tomar todos los lápices y papeles que tuviera para hacer que todos dibujen.

Lammy se asustó de la nada llamando la atención del chico, ella miraba la puerta cerrada de la habitación y daba pequeños saltitos en su lugar pero volvía a tratar de dibujar, ignorando lo que sea que la asustaba, pero dibujaba muy rápido, movía a gran velocidad el lápiz y solo se detenía cuando daba un saltito y miraba la puerta.

Un episodio de psicosis.

— ¿Qué sucede? — Y ella soltó un gritito, como si se le hubiera olvidado que no estaba sola en esa habitación.

Lo miró sentado bastante tranquilo, miró alrededor recordando que estaban en la habitación de un barco, lo que ya no podía saber era de quién de los dos, pero por si acaso no iba a tocar nada, solo iba dibujar, solo dibujar, solo eso, no importa que nada quede bien, nadie le iba a decir que era un mal dibujo pues solo era un dibujo hecho para distraerse, el barco estaba bien según ella y era todo lo que necesitaba.

Distraerse, distraerse, distraerse, pero era difícil, la llamaban, no contestaba obviamente, le daba miedo decir algo, no quería moverse de ahí, solo quería quedarse hasta que todo parara, hasta que dejara de sentir como si un pequeño chorro de agua bajara por su nuca lentamente paseando por su espalda, eso solo le provocaba mucho frio.

—Sí quieres algo puedes decirme— Esa era la voz de Sniffles, Lammy lo volvió a mirar, estaba tranquilo ahí sentado.

Necesitaba muchas cosas, un café, una manta, una toalla, un peluche, una canción, un abrazo y si se pudiera un color lavanda con una punta que no se partiera apenas tocaba el papel, pero primero quería asegurarse de cierta cosa.

— ¿Puedes abrir la puerta por favor? —

El chico se levantó lentamente, caminó tomándose todo su tiempo como si no importara nada, al final llegó y mientras abría la chica aguantaba la respiración a la vez que se le aceleraba el corazón. Nada, no había nada del otro lado.

— ¿Puedes asomarte? —

—Sí— Salió un momento para mirar en todas direcciones del pasillo, ya seguro de que nada era inusual volvió a entrar para decirle que no había nada de qué preocuparse, aparte le preguntó si esperaba algo.

—No, bueno sí, pero no te preocupes— Dijo mirando el papel para hacer sombras —Solo cierra— Él obedeció cerrando lento para no provocar ruidos fuertes y se fue a sentar en donde estaba antes.

Lammy se concentraba en dibujar, en respirar, en mantenerse quieta como si no sintiera agua fría bajar justamente por sobre su columna, escuchó los pasos de Sniffles y supo que se sentó.

— _Lammy—_

Y lanzó el block contra la puerta.

— ¡Vete! ¡Vete de aquí! —

— _Lammy—_

Golpes, golpeaban la puerta, golpes suaves que no tenían la intención de sonar amenazantes.

— _Lammy—_

Una voz preocupada y triste del otro lado, preocupada y triste por ella.

— ¡Déjame sola! — Se abrazó las piernas y comenzó a temblar por todo el frio del agua y el miedo que le inundaba el cuerpo —No me hagas esto, entiende por favor, me duele— Habló lo suficientemente alto para que al otro lado la escucharan.

—Lammy—

Por un segundo se paralizó al escuchar su nombre siendo pronunciado dentro de la habitación, pero luego reaccionó y supo que fue su psicólogo.

— ¿Sí? — Levantó un poco la vista, lo suficiente para verle el cuerpo pero evitaba verlo directamente al rostro.

— ¿Tratan de entrar a la fuerza? —

Ella contuvo un momento el aliento.

—No, no, quiere que le abra, quiere verme, quiere hablarme, está tratando de convencerme para dejarla entrar—

— ¿Quién? —

—Flaky—


End file.
